Harry Potter and the Ancient Protectors
by Charirixenstrix
Summary: AU. Harry takes control of his life after his 4th year. H/G bond fic with a lot of adventures too.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfiction, please take it into consideration.

Enjoy! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did.

 **Prologue**

At the end of Harry's 4th year:

 _"Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower the following evening. From what Hermione and Ron told him, Dumbledore had spoken to the school that morning at breakfast. He had merely requested that they leave Harry alone, that nobody ask him questions or badger him to tell the story of what happened in the maze. Most people, he noticed, were skirting him in the corridors, avoiding his eyes. Some whispered behind their hands as he passed. He guessed that many of them had believed Rita Skeeter's article about how disturbed and possibly dangerous he was."_

 _Goblet of Fire_

 _J. K. Rowling_

Harry didn't mind this. It was perfectly enough for him, that his two best friend and Ginny were talking to him. Although, Ron and Hermione decided to dance around the elephant in the room. Ginny, on the other hand, was perfectly willing to talk with him about Cedric, Voldemort, and everything, that just happened. She didn't force him, just made it clear, that she was there for him. So Harry talked with her in the evenings, when they were alone in the common room.

On one of these nights, they were sitting in front of the fire.

\- I think, you should find something to occupy yourself, while you are forced to stay at the Dursley's. - said Ginny.

\- What do you mean? - asked Harry sceptically. - It's not like I have too many choices there.

\- For example, you should start preparing for the war and help with the war effort…

\- You do realize, that I'm still underage, right? And I still can't do magic outside of the school! - Harry couldn't even imagine, how Ginny even came up with that idea of hers.

\- Of course, I do know that, Harry! - huffed Ginny. - You know, not everything is about doing magic!

\- Please, enlighten me, Miss Ravenclaw... I'm lost here! - said a now confused Harry, trying to think about something, he really could do.

\- First of all... You trust Griphook fully, don't you? - asked Ginny secretly.

\- Yeah, and? - Harry asked, still in the dark.

\- You said that the goblin council still can't decide, who is right and what they should do with the whole situation. - continued Ginny.

\- Yes, that's what Griphook wrote me yesterday, but we can't do anything about that… I can't even convince our own Minister… what could I do with that?

Ginny took a big, calming breath.

\- Directly nothing, Mr. Potter. But we both know, that goblins can access the subconscious mind and see the memories there. We also know, that they can make oaths about memories like that, and that they are regarded as the truth, because these memories can't be tampered with, unlike conscious memories. - explained Ginny patiently.

\- So you think, that I should let Griphook into my mind and show him what happened in the cemetery?

\- Exactly! Then he can go to the council meeting and prove your side of the story, thus they can start to prepare for the war in time.

\- You are brilliant, Gin! - exclaimed Harry. - I was planning to go and visit him in the bank anyway, as I always do at the start of the summer.

Ginny smiled smugly. As Harry looked at her, he got the impression that this was only a little part of her plans. So he stood up and started to get some things.

\- I'll be right back! - he told Ginny, already halfway up the stairs.

Ginny didn't know, where Harry went, but she patiently waited for his return. After a single minute, he came back, sat back down beside her and got ready to take notes, like he would in class. He already scribbled down:

 _Things to do in the summer:_

 _* show Griphook the memory about the cemetery…_

Then he looked up at Ginny, waiting. Ginny amusedly looked back.

\- You don't honestly want me to dictate that list for you? - asked him unbelievingly.

\- I can see you have a lot of other plans in your mind and seeing as mine is empty… - said Harry, while looking at Ginny with big, innocent puppy eyes.

\- Boys! - she huffed, but the corner of her mouth was twitching into a smile. - Alright. Let's see…

For about 2 minutes, Ginny simply sat and intently watched the fire in front of her. Harry gave her all the time she needed. He knew perfectly well, how brilliant she could be.

\- Okay, I think, I got it together…

And with that Harry started to write down everything she said to do over the summer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry was packing up his trunk in the dormitory, just before the Leaving Feast. He also tried to think over everything, he wanted to do with his summer (or more like what Ginny planned out for him) and with his life in general, too. Harry never really considered a future before, as he never thought he will have one (Ginny of course thought totally differently).

What subjects does he want to take after his OWLs? What kind of a job does he want to do? Where will he live after school? When will he get married? To whom? When does he want children? How many? What kind of names would he give them? Does he wants them to attend muggle school before Hogwarts? Is it really a possible future for him? Can he really work on that? Is he strong enough for it? Or as Ginny put it, is he willing to become strong and good enough for it?

He sat down beside his trunk and looked at the photos in his album. He looked at his parents picture. They lived during the war, they could find happiness despite it, and they still could find the strength to fight in it. As he watched the photo, he also remembered seeing them in the Mirror of Erised. He remembered, how much he wanted a family above everything else. Harry realised, that it's still his deepest desire. The only difference being, that now he wanted his own family and not wishing for the dead to return. Then and there he vowed to himself to not just flow along with the events anymore, but to work and work hard to make his dreams come true.

He looked at the list for the summer with new determination, and thought over, what else he had to do. What else was there, that wasn't put on the list? Mind you, Ginny gave him a lot to do, but he felt something was missing. What did Ginny not think of? Ginny… of course…

Harry remembered every time they spent together.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry woke up hearing somebody cry._

 _\- Ron, please let me sleep here with you! - heard Harry just from outside of his curtains. Somebody was desperately pleading beside him. He looked out of the curtains and realized it's Ginny, who stood there trembling and trying to wake her brother up._

 _\- Leave me alone, go to your own bed! - mumbled Ron, not even really waking up._

 _Ginny broke down crying even more heavily and ran out of the room. Harry couldn't understand why Ron sent her away. Couldn't he hear how much she needed him? Harry was angry at Ron, but right now he had to concentrate on Ginny. He got out of bed and went down to the common room, hoping to find her there._

 _She was there. Sitting on the ground in front of the empty fireplace hugging her legs to her chest and sobbing uncontrollably. Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't have the slightest clue about how to comfort anybody and he wasn't even the best one to do it. It was Ginny, for God's sake! She still ran away from him every time he tried to talk to her. He would just scare her again! And he was just a 12 year old… it should be a professor helping her, not him!_

 _He stood there for almost a minute before realizing, that nobody else was there to help her. It was him, who had to do something. With a sigh he walked up to the fireplace, put some log in it, then lit the fire back up. Ginny looked up at him and was visibly shocked to see HIM there. Harry, without saying a word, sat down beside her. They sat there staring at each other for what felt like hours, although it was half a minute at best. Then Harry looked at the fire and started talking._

 _\- It's alright to have nightmares and be scared of them. I do have them, too... - he said silently._

 _\- You just want to make me feel better.. why would you have nightmares? - whispered Ginny._

 _\- I dreamt about being late and finding you dead, for example. I see the snake attacking me and remember, how scared I was… - continued Harry, still watching the fire intently. He didn't know, why he was telling that to her, but he was glad she didn't run away._

 _\- But you saved me, you couldn't have been scared! - exclaimed Ginny._

 _\- Being brave doesn't mean you are not scared… you can be… being brave means, that you can put your fears aside and do what has to be done._

 _Ginny looked at the fire as well, thinking about what Harry said. For the first time, she didn't see the hero in Harry. She realized he is just a 12-year-old boy with feelings like hers. Without thinking about it, she reached out and hugged Harry. Harry was shocked at first, but hugged her back nonetheless._

 _End of flashback_

From that day on, they spent a lot of nights in the common room, talking things out. Ginny had really horrible nightmares and was taking them quite badly. Harry always comforted her the best he could. After some nights, Ginny told him, how much it meant for her since none of her idiot brothers was willing to do it.

The next day found Harry dragging all four of the Weasley boys into an empty classroom, and giving them a piece of his mind about how ashamed they should be of themselves for leaving Ginny like that, even after they almost lost her.

All of the boys apologized to Ginny later, but she couldn't just go to them and trust them again as if it never happened. So, their nightly routines continued with just the two of them talking and helping each other. The only problem was that after a week, they started to show physical signs of not getting enough sleep. Fortunately, the twins had the idea of having a "family" sleep together. It meant, that Lee Jordan moved down to use Ron's bed for a night, while all the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione got to sleep in the fourth year boys dormitory on a lot of mattresses arranged on the floor.

Harry found out, that the Weasley children did that a lot at home when they were younger. While it did give Harry and Ginny a good night's sleep (for some reason neither of them had any nightmares while holding each other in their sleep), it was only one night. They couldn't chase Lee out of his room every night. After a few days and after Harry's promise to be a gentleman, the brothers gave their blessings to Ginny sleeping with Harry, when she needed it. They somehow even managed to get it through with the other boys in Harry's room.

Since then Harry and Ginny grew really close to each other. They found out, that they share some kind of bond, but never managed to find out exactly what kind of bond it was. Right now, while close enough, they could feel if the other need them. They could also tell which direction the other was, again up to a certain distance. They could even talk like the twins, when they wanted. Ginny could use Harry's wand almost as well as Harry himself (neither of them could really use Ginny's grandmother's wand, that she had to use). The most interesting thing was, what they felt when Harry held Ginny's left hand with his right. It was like they were in heaven, it felt safe, happy and complete.

They never talked about their bond to anybody. Ginny's brothers were just too overprotective and Ron still wasn't willing to include Ginny in their group of friends. They didn't trust Hermione to know, what line not to step over with her curiosity.

They wanted to tell about it to Ginny's parents, but even after years they still couldn't deal with what happened with Ginny in her first year. Because of that, Mrs. Weasley treated Ginny as a 5 year old. They constantly argued thanks to that. So, Harry found himself being the one to find out, what it means for a girl to have a period, buying pads for Ginny, accompanying her to Madam Pomfrey the first time for a check up, buying Ginny bras this last year, as she started to develop more. It was not that he minded all this, sure, a lot of these things were embarrassing for him, but he couldn't just leave Ginny alone.

Mr. Weasley simply didn't seemed to be able to stay alone with his own daughter. Every time he found himself alone with Ginny, he found something urgent to do and left her. Ginny believed, he was scared, she would say something horrible about her first year that he didn't want to know.

So, in the end, they didn't talk to anybody about their bond. It was their secret, that nobody would find out. For one, they never spent time together publicly throughout the day. Partly because of Ron's jealousy. On the other hand, because Harry was scared, she would get into trouble, if she was seen with him.

Of course, they spent a lot of time together, like flying together really early in the mornings, hiding in the school archive rooms behind stacks of papers, when Ron thought Harry was having one of his "living in the past" episodes (he called Harry's love for reading old legends like that), late evenings in front of the common room fire and secretly shopping together outside of Hogsmeade weekends.

Harry knew perfectly well, that he was in love with Ginny. They even talked about it. But he refused to date her, to protect her. She, of course, wouldn't accept that, so dated other boys to make Harry jealous, pleaded him, tried everything she could.

Harry looked back at his list for the summer. If he will really work on his dreams to come true, than he has to apologize to Ginny, as he never could imagine his future without her. Sighing he got up from the floor and went to attend the Leaving Feast.

On the way back from the Feast he gave a signal to Ginny, that he would like to talk to her. They were quite good with that silent communication thing and signalling each other.

After his dorm mates fell asleep, Harry quietly went down to the common room. Ginny was already there, waiting for him.

\- Sorry, the rest did not go to bed until recently. - apologized Harry.

\- It's ok. I'm not even here for 2 whole minutes. The girls talked a lot before bed too. - said a smiling Ginny. - So, why did we stay up tonight? - she asked him curiously.

\- I just wanted to tell you, what I was thinking about this afternoon while packing. - started Harry nervously. Ginny must have sensed his mood, because she didn't interrupt him. - I really want to believe in you and in that I have a future in front of me. And I decided not to give up and fight for it. - said Harry firmly.

\- I'm extremely happy for you, Harry! - said Ginny, proudly hugging him.

\- Thanks! It is your achievement to be honest. I most certainly wouldn't have thought it through on my own. Also, I would like to apologize to you. - said Harry looking down at the floor in front of him.

\- Why? - asked Ginny confusedly. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes.

\- For hurting you. For not making you happy, as I should. After everything you did for me over the years I don't deserve such a wonderful young lady as yourself in my life, but here you are! I promise you Ginny, that if you still love me and wants to be with me, than I will do everything to be strong enough, and I will be brave and trust you to protect yourself and stand beside me.

Ginny was shocked. She couldn't believe what Harry just said, but she pulled herself together quite fast.

\- I still love you and always will. I can't imagine my life with anybody else. - she said looking into Harry's emerald eye.

Harry leaned over and kissed her.

\- Thank you. I love you so much. Just give me a little time. I promise you that when we next meet over the summer or at the end of it, I will be ready to openly date you. - said Harry honestly, not leaving Ginny's eyes for a second.

\- I trust you and will wait for you! - answered Ginny sincerely.

They spent some more time talking and exchanging small kisses before going to bed. Harry mentally put another task on his to do list: find information about their bond outside the school to make Ginny even happier.

 **AN:**

 **I hope you like the information you got about Harry and Ginny here. Some events will be detailed later. :)**

 **Next chapter will be about Harry and Griphook, in a way I don't remember ever seeing it done before. :)**

 **Hopefully, I will finish the next chapter on the weekend.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"As Hagrid had said, what would come, would come … and he would have to meet it when it did."_

 _Last sentence in Goblet of Fire_

 _J. K. Rowling_

After arriving back to Privet Drive Harry set the summer plans into motion. He told his Uncle about his fugitive godfather being back in the country and that he will be going out meeting with him. That also meant that if the Dursley's didn't want Sirius to come and give them a social visit than he is expected to be treated right.

The Dursley's were terrified about the mere thought of Sirius visiting their nephew. Harry on the other hand had a perfectly amusing and funny evening. He still couldn't stop smiling when he thought about all the colours his uncle's face went over trough the talk.

Harry was already sitting on his bed, ready to go to sleep. He only had to set his alarm for the morning. Currently he was contemplating the right time to get up. Harry mentally went over his to do list and what else he would like to do tomorrow. One thing was for sure. He have to get an early start. Like way too early.

He knew Griphook will have a morning shift tomorrow, so he will be in the bank from 6am. To be there by that time Harry calculated that he will have to get up at 4.30, so he has time for a quick bath, breakfast and of course getting up to London with the Knight Bus. He will have to be extremely quite. His relatives would be livid to be waken up this early in the morning.

For a minute Harry considered to wait instead than risk this wrath but then he remembered Hagrid's words: _"'No good sittin' worryin' abou' it,' he said. 'What's comin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does.'" (Goblet of Fire, J. K. Rowling)_

No, he will not delay his plans because he was worried of his relatives reactions. He will do as planned and take what will come with it. He deserved to have some personal time with Griphook anyway and he will have more time in the morning for it while "lazy humans still slept away their life".

Harry smiled to himself. He liked how goblins see certain aspects of life. He learnt a lot about them over the years. Mostly because of Griphook. He was proud of himself for the choice he made almost four year ago.

 _Flashback_

 _An eleven year old young boy was sitting on his bed reading various magical books. At least it seemed so for the outside world. In reality he was thinking. It was only two days ago that Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley. He was still amazed of everything he saw there. But there were things he didn't understand. His fame was a little too much for him to think about yet, so he ignored this part. But there were other things. For example goblins._

 _Why they were bowing to humans who went in to the bank? The history book he got for school talked about a lot of goblin wars between humans and goblins and they supposed to be a proud nation. So why they bowed? And why they seemed to be so loathsome when he was sure Griphook was joking with him at the vault 713? (In a very strange way mind you) He was also suspicious that those carts could go with other speeds too. Then why Griphook said 'one speed only' when Hagrid was clearly sick from the ride?_

 _Harry wanted answers and he only could get it in the bank. Fortunately he had enough pounds left to take the bus up to London. (Hagrid really didn't know how to handle muggle money or how much it worth when he gave the notes to Harry to go back home with it) So on the next day after breakfast he started his first adventure to the magical world. Luckily the Dursleys didn't asked him where he was going._

 _He went trough the Leaky Cauldron quite fast, not wanting to be recognized. His plan was simple. Go to the bank, be nice and polite and ask some innocent question a child would make while withdrawing some money._

 _He bowed back to the goblins at the door, which clearly shocked them. Then he picked a shorter line and waited. He noticed that most humans are everything but polite with them. They not even said hi or if did then not waited for an answer just stated what they wanted. And while every goblin had a name tag on their desk, nobody used it! Harry was sure he would get the beating of his life if he would behave so disrespectfully with his uncle at home. So when it was his turn he smilingly stepped up to the counter._

 _\- Good morning Mr. Clofag! - He said just as politely as he was taught to do it with any adult. Clofag was quite surprised, but hid it almost instantly._

 _\- Good morning to you too Mr. Potter! What can I help with you today? - he said pleasantly._

 _\- I would like to go down to my vault with Mr. Griphook, if he is available, please. - said Harry while showing his vault key to the goblin. For a second Clofag watched Harry weirdly before once again returning to a nasty poker face._

 _\- Alright. Griphook! - called Clofag towards one of the doors. Griphook emerged from there a second later. - Take Mr. Potter down to his vault!_

 _\- Please follow me Mr. Potter! - said Griphook in a surprised voice. Harry didn't miss the look the two goblin gave to each other, but he couldn't understand it._

 _\- Thanks Mr. Clofag! Have a good day! - said Harry while turning to follow Griphook. He missed the weird look Clofag gave to him as he was already concentrating on Griphook._

 _\- Mr. Griphook! I would like to ask you something if it's ok. - started Harry. Griphook stopped and turned back to him clearly waiting for the question. - Why did you told Hagrid that there is only one speed the carts can go with? - asked Harry innocently._

 _Griphook seemed to be contemplating what to answer while another goblin passed them on the corridor leading a witch towards the carts._

 _\- Of course the carts can go as fast as we want them. But there are security protocols in the bank and I already used the slowest pace I was allowed to. I couldn't really do anything for Mr. Hagrid. - said Griphook slowly. Harry thought about it. It made sense._

 _\- So there is a minimum speed you have to keep up ensuring people don't have time to memorize the way you take. That's reasonable. - said Harry to Griphook's biggest surprise._

 _\- Exactly! You have more common sense than most wizards. - he said while continuing their way._

 _When Griphook called the cart something else made its way to Harry's mind._

 _\- Mr. Griphook! What is the maximum speed the carts can go? - he asked excitedly. Griphook looked at him weirdly before he showed him a big grin and asked back._

 _\- Would you like to try it?_

 _End of flashback_

Harry lay on his back thinking how much he enjoyed that ride. By the time they were at his vault even Griphook was openly laughing at his antics and joy. After that Harry openly could ask questions and got answers, Griphook suggested books, allowed him to drop formalities (which he returned too) and he was fine Harry sending him letters if he hill have questions about the books.

And so it began… first they were acquaintances who became fast friends. Harry visited him every time he could and on the way he became friends with a lot of other goblins too. They openly smiled at him, they let him join them in the canteen under the bank, he was allowed to run around the counters under his invisibility cloak to prank annoying wizards (which was his hobby before 3rd year) and his letters were always delivered with top priority to Griphook. He often remarked that even the highest account managers letters takes more time to arrive than Harry's.

Things got so good with them after he protected a wrongly accused goblin in public (in the middle of Gringotts marble hall) and directly from the Minister himself. If Harry thought about is that was the first time he argued with Fudge right before his 3rd year. They wanted to arrest the goblin for following the old WIZARDING laws with one of the bank's client. They were pathetic.. Harry had to bodily stand between the aurors and the teller to protect him. They didn't even acknowledged they could be wrong or not knowing their own law. In the end Harry managed to get his way and the goblin was released although the whole event was swept under the carpet.

So he now know a lot about the goblin culture, language (even talked it on some level), traditions and was liked in the bank. And of course he know even more about Griphook. He know he was just 8 years older than him, has twin younger brothers (whom also were pranksters like the Weasley twins), his mum was a war healer and was the goblin king personal healer, his dad was the king personal guard and the leader of the goblin army. They were a tüke family (which for the goblins is like an ancient and noble house in the wizarding world), the head of family is Griphook's dad and Griphook is his chosen heir by the family ring's magic.

He know Griphook's real name is Joark, goblins just use nicknames for humans sake as most of their names are too complicated for them. He also know that Joark would like to marry Marina, his childhood friend, but her father wasn't willing to give his blessing on their marriage. The reason behind it is Joark's broken relationship with his dad. Marina's dad is afraid that Joark will be disowned from the family and then he will not be able to politically protect his daughter and her chosen husband. So he protects Marina by not giving his blessing on them.

Harry also hears a lot from Joark of how much he is arguing with his dad because he is still not willing to go and become a soldier and follow the family traditions. Joark's father hates humans because they are the reason he lost his father and so he doesn't want Joark to work in the bank. Joark on the other hand feels that its his destiny to work there.

Harry himself is eternally grateful for that as he never would have survive until now without Joark's friendship, especially this last year. While they call each other friends, in reality Harry believes them to be much more. He could write to Joark every day if he needed. He never judged him, always listened, always gave advice, Harry never have to worry about him overreacting anything (like Sirius did after he told him about his scar hurting and returned to the country) as they could talk out everything calmly. Harry couldn't even express how much he loved Joarks guidance in his life. It was like Ginny's stories about herself and her dad when she was young. Mr. Weasley did the same things for Ginny like Joark did for him. Even if mostly by letters but it was really important for Harry.

Just as he drifted off to sleep he wondered if his own dad would be this supportive and helpful too if he would be here...


	4. Chapter 3

AN:

I know the dates are not canon, but this in an AU.

I'm also still looking for a beta reader.

/- Mind talk in English

\- normal talk in English

~ normal talk in Gobbledegook

/~ mind talk in Gobbledegook

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Was mich nicht umbringt macht mich stärker." (What does not kill me makes me stronger.)_

 _Friedrich Nietzsche_

 **16th of June, 2018 (saturday)**

Harry Potter woke with a start and cold sweat, breathing heavily. He dreamt about Cedric's death again. With a sigh that he will not be able to sleep any more, he sat up and listened... Nothing... That's a good sign, he didn't manage to wake the Dursley's. Looking at the alarm clock, ha realized that it is 4.17, little before his alarm was supposed to set off. He quickly turned it off, collected his clothes and sneaked downstairs to take a quick silent shower. Harry didn't even spent 5 minutes in the bathroom before exited from it and went quietly to the kitchen. He didn't dare to turn on the stove, instead he just ate a simple cereal for breakfast.

He grabbed his backpack, what he already packed yesterday evening and left a note for the Dursley's on the fridge, which said he is out with his Godfather. He put up his invisibility cloak as he didn't wanted the neighbours seeing him leave so early and ask questions from his relatives and left the house trough the backdoor. By 5 o'clock he was walking beside the local park into an empty alley. There he put away his invisibility cloak and put on a simple black robe with hoods. Ginny told him she saw people dress like that on the knight bus and they were usually left alone by the conductor. That was exactly what Harry wanted; no questions, no staring, just left alone.

Due to being this early, he was the only passenger on the bus, so he was taken directly to his destination. That also meant it was on 5.13 on the clock in the Leaky Cauldron when he walked trough there. Tom seemingly didn't recognized him either with his hood up and just let him pass through the bar with a simple greeting. Harry leisurely walked down the alley, looking around and taking his time. He tried not to think about the fact that everything just went way too smoothly yet.

At 5.45 he stopped looking at the shop's windows and turned towards Gringotts. At the entrance he bowed back to the guards and stepped into the bank. He recognized the guards. He didn't know their names, just their face, but he know they are part of the group who respect Harry for honouring their traditions.

Harry learnt early that important goblin buildings are always heavily guarded and not just to protect the building itself, but also everybody currently in the building for whatever reason. A goblin guard bowing to you means that while you don't mean harm to them they will protect you with the others in the building even if their life is the price. Bowing back shows them your respect for the institute rules and also your gratitude for their offered service.

As Harry walked into the marble hall of the bank, he lowered his hood and looked around. The goblins from the night shift were just giving over their place to the morning shift, but as he passed them they looked at him smiling and greeting him warmly in gobbledegook and he happily returned the favour. He just felt home being there. He enjoyed the fact that they just accepted his love for their language and didn't mind his far from perfect pronunciation, just smiled on him, sometimes even helped him correct himself.

Harry was perfectly aware of the fact that as soon the guards recognized him they informed the others about him arriving to the bank over there mind network where they gave informations over each other or just talked over the day.

This mind network was another thing Harry was fascinated over. Goblins were best with mind magic above everything else. Getting into a goblins head uninvited was impossible and the way they could improve the capacity of their mind for analysing situations was brilliant too. They also could make this network. In reality it was a strong special rune stone to what they could connect their mind with holding up a link while in close enough distance of it. Harry imagined it as modern chats on the internet he saw Dudley constantly hanging on. Goblins could mind talk with everybody at the same time like being in one chatroom. They also could make smaller rooms, where they could go over and form smaller groups. These rooms could be public or private with passwords too.

Joark told him that his presence in the bank is always announced on it and the best part of it was that while humans were always mentioned simply by their family name, he was known as " _Young Harry_ " there. This meant that on some level they accepted him as their own, because it was traditional for goblins to use each other given names. The title they used for him reinforced that too as goblin children were traditionally addressed with that title in their Nation.

For the time he reached the middle of the hall Drurnk was already coming towards him. He was Joark's best friend whom he grew up with and they did almost everything together. Drurnk was the next heir for another tüke family. He was lucky as his dad accepted his choice to work in the bank. " _Some hard work experience would not harm him_ " he said, as in the bank everybody started at the same level, independently from their upbringing and financial status.

~ My day is blessed, Young Harry! - greeted Drurnk holding out his right arm to him like its traditional between friends. Usually he got this greeting, only some more reserved goblin used the business version of the goblin greetings with him.

~ My day is also blessed, Master Drurnk! - exclaimed Harry while grabbing Drurnk forearm with his right hand and putting his left hand on Drurnk shoulder and looking into his eyes. They held each other gaze for some seconds before separating.

~ Come, Joark is waiting for you! - he said and turn around and headed for one of the many doors with Harry following him.

For goblins every day counted as blessed on which they could be with their friends, as for them their honour demands to support their friend. So if you had a friend with you than somebody always has your back and you can concentrate on what's in front of you.

/~ So this years surprise is Young Harry arriving into the bank by goblin customs? - asked one of the tellers on the network.

/~ Getting out of bed in time and not sleep your day away is not so hard, I'm sure this is not the surprise part. - guessed another goblin.

/~ You think? With more then 10 years working here I still can count the number of humans being here at this time. It certainly seem hard to them. - answered the first goblin.

/~ Anyway… what kind of surprise you still expects from him? By now he moves around here like he is home, talking and behaving like one of us. What else can he do to surprise us? - asked Drurnk while escorting Harry around. Everybody started to talk:

/~ There have to be something! Somebody has to win the bet!

/~ Yeah, life can't become boring!

/~ I saw your list and I think it's insane!

/~ Do you know how hard to come up with ideas for all about his visits?

/~ And when was the last time anybody made a correct guess?

/~ That's just makes it even more interesting!

/~ Joark! Give us a clue about today!

/~ No. - answered Joark shortly. - For one I don't know details either, on the other hand we are talking about Young Harry here.

/~ You know we love him, but you also have to give it to him that he is strange. For a human extremely strange.

/~ Yeah, he is deep in our heart, but he is also the one and only who always manage to do something to make us talk about him for weeks after his visits.

/~ You should get a life for yourself! - huffed Drurnk.

Since Harry started to use his knowledge about goblin traditions, some goblins started to try and find out what he will learn by next time, but they never succeeded as of yet. So the guessing and talks continued on the network like that.

Meanwhile Harry and Drurnk arrived to Joark's office. It was quite small and quite crowded today. It seemed Marina wanted to meet Harry too. But goblins prided themselves on looking after the women's of the family, so she was accompanied by her brother, Vagbi. But their mum didn't wanted to stay at home either as they planned to go shopping together later and it was easier this way.

Harry greeted Joark, Marina and Vagbi, whom he already knew as he visited him with Joark in Hogsmeade. Then he was introduced to Marina's and Vagbi's mum, Grelda. He greeted her properly with bowing and kissing her hand. Then they sat down in a circle around the office's floor on some cushions. Goblins liked to sit cross-legged lot more than on chairs although they barely managed to find enough space for themselves in the small office.

~ So how are you? - started Joark.

~ Actually quite fine. At least a lot better than I expected myself to be after the end of the term. - answered Harry honestly. With Joark he didn't even considered his traditional "I'm fine answer".

~ I'm glad to hear that, we were quite worried for you! - said Marina.

~ Thanks for that. - said Harry blushing. He still found it embarrassing to be cared for by others.

~ For my part I'm still a little worried about your last letter Harry. - said Joark. - What it is you wanted to talk so much personally that couldn't be sent over goblin post? Not that I don't like having you here, but you sounded really serious.

~ Because I meant it that way. There are several things I would like to talk about with you. - Harry said slowly trying to find the right words.

~ Take a calming breath. You know you can talk to us freely. - said Joark when seeing Harry's hesitation. Harry looked at him gratefully.

~ I would like to talk about the war, my bank account, services of Gringotts and I need some financial advice too. Of course I would like to have a visit to the canteen to together and just talk about things. - listed Harry.

~ Alright. Let's start about the war, then we can go down for some snack and we will finish with the other bank related subjects privately. - suggested Joark.

~ That sounds perfect. - smiled Harry.

~ So what do you want to talk about considering the war? - asked Marina curiously.

~ Firstly: Did the high council find proof about Voldemort's return?

~ Not yet. - sighed Joark. - They meet up almost every day, but still nothing. And here in the bank the account managers of the Ancient and Noble Houses are having a meeting just about that with Director Ragnok right now. They are trying to find something too to help the high council. Of course there are a lot of interesting money movement they know about, but because of their oath to the bank they can't use that outside of here. Our clients business is highly protected by bank protocols. - explained Joark.

~ I know. But I think with Ginny's suggestion and your help we could solve that problem.

~ Really? - asked Vagbi surprised.

~ Now I'm curious too. - said Drurnk.

~ The plan is that I let Joark watch two of my memories. One about what happened in the cemetery and the other about our dear idiot Minister's reaction to this. Then Joark can go and give his oath about what happened to the high council and you can start prepare properly for the war. - Harry outlined the plan. For seconds they sat there silently looking at Harry with a shocked expression.

~ You really would let me do that? - asked Joark disbelievingly.

\- You do know that Joark will not be able to fully control what he sees as your subconscious is not in your control. - said Marina slowly and in English to be sure Harry really understands her.

~ I'm perfectly aware of that. I trust him to do his best to only watch what I'm trying to show him and to respect my privacy and protect those memories he sees accidentally. - answered Harry seriously.

~ You honour me, Harry! - said Joark honestly. Harry smiled at Joark.

~ So how it can be done exactly? - asked Harry excitedly.

~ Maybe you better lie down. It can feel a little weird for the first time. Come, lie on your back and put your head into my lap. - said Joark while sitting further back so he was directly at the wall.

Harry moved into the circle and lied down on his back, putting his head into Joark's lap as he asked. He looked up at Joark expectantly.

\- Ok, I will use English now so your mind can relax better. Your only job is to follow the instructions the best you can do. First you will hear my voice normally then it will move and you will hear it from the inside of your head. It is totally normal, don't be startled by it, try to stay as calm as you can.

\- Alright. - said Harry waiting for the instructions. Joark took a deep breath, putting his hand on the two side of Harry's forehead.

\- Now close your eyes. - started Joark. - Take some deep breath. Concentrate on your breathing. Not on the memories, just your breath. Anywhere you feel it strongest, concentrate on it. If your mind starts to wander off just gently shift your thoughts back to your breathing.

Joark was talking slowly and almost in a whisper. Harry did his best to do as he was said. Joark was gently stroking his hair fully calming him. He really felt at peace. For a second he felt like something changed but he couldn't put his finger on it. The next second he heard Joark's voice from his head.

/- Keep breathing and slowly shift your concentration to the memory about the cemetery.

It took some time while Joark could watch the right memories. Harry found it hard to keep up his concentration as he hated to remember these, but Joark patiently waited for him. As he told to Harry he could force it and watch only those memories, but that would hurt Harry and he was not willing to do that. Joark helped him a lot with his guiding voice to stay calm, take deep breaths and so on…

When they finished Harry felt something shift in his mind, then he heard Joarks voice normally again.

\- You did it fantastically Harry. I certainly expected it to take lot more time. Keeping your conscious mind concentrated enough so your subconscious follows it is extremely hard without the right methods. - praised Joark. - And also thank you for trusting me with this. It means a lot for me.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Joark. At first he was wary doing so, because some of the memories Joark also saw. But he didn't see pity in his eyes, but respect. He didn't understand it, but was thankful for him. He didn't know why, but he sat up, turned around and hugged Joark, who returned it without thinking. They hugged each other for almost a minute before separating and sitting back to their original positions with the others. They silently gave them the time and space they needed and didn't commented on anything that happened. Harry was grateful for them.

~ Alright everybody, we have a lot to do. Not just about the war, but I just understood a lot of other things from Harry's memories I saw accidentally and my to do list for today just grew a lot bigger. - sighed Joark.

~ What do you mean? - asked Harry confusedly.

~ How many goblins can you name from the bank? - asked Joark.

~ Certainly over 30, why?

~ Just tell me one. What is the name of your account manager? - asked Joark a little too seriously for Harry's liking.

~ I don't know, we never met, that is one of the things I have questions about. - answered Harry.

~ You what?! - shouted Drurnk. He was quite outraged.

~ Ahm.. He never said ha wants to meet me and you see… I didn't wanted to disturb him. He sure has a lot of work to do so I let him to it. - explained Harry.

~ Calm down Drurnk, don't take it out on Harry. It is his account manager's responsibility to look after him. He should have initiated things, not Harry. It's the adults who have to help children to learn what is their part and what isn't. It was his job to contact Harry and give him the required informations, not Harry's to know if something has to be done out of nothing. Especially as it is his account manager who is living in the magical world and Harry is the one who just joined back to it some years ago.

Harry doesn't really understand why they are so angry. He just hoped they will not get themselves into trouble as both of them are still counts as low level goblins in the bank.

~ And what are you planning to do? - worried Harry.

~ What I should have already done after we became pendamps. I just trusted others to do their job. - said Joark.

 **AN:**

 **pendamp: special type of friendship or more likely publicly know sibling-ship between two individual who aren't relatives by blood but considering each others as siblings and willing to act like one for another. And as family is highly respected by goblins so is chosen family what comes by responsibilities too and it is taken quite seriously.**


	5. Chapter 4

/ Mind talk in English

\- normal talk in English

~ normal talk in Gobbledegook

/~ mind talk in Gobbledegook

 **Chapter 4**

 _~ And what are you planning to do? - worried Harry._

 _~ What I should have already done after we became pendamps. I just trusted others to do their job. - said Joark._

With that last sentence Joark stood up, cancelled the charms on his clothes (goblins had to conceal their traditional clothes because of some insane human laws) and turned to leave his office. Everybody else automatically stood up and followed him. Harry was right on his heel trying to find out what he was planning to do, but Joark didn't answered him just purposely continued to climb the stairs somewhere to the top of the bank. Even if he didn't shouted or got red in the face, Harry could see in his eyes that he was extremely angry. Harry never saw him this angry before, Joark always showed calmness, almost endless calmness. So naturally Harry was confused about what was happening and what he was missing that set Joark off so much. But as he looked behind himself to the others he saw the same confusion on their faces what he felt himself.

Soon they arrived to a big marble double door with a guard on each side of it. They seemed surprised to see somebody there. Drurnk must have realised something as by now he was trying to talk Joark out of what he was doing too. But Joark didn't care, he stepped up to the door, bowed to them indicating he doesn't means harm t anybody, opened the door and went in with the others in tow.

Inside around a big table sat a lot of important looking goblin. Harry was sure they just walked in the account managers meeting Joark mentioned earlier. He desperately give one last try to stop Joark in doing something to get himself into big trouble.

~ Joark, please! Don't get into trouble for me! It doesn't worth it! I'm not worth it! - pleaded Harry.

~ Joark! What is the meaning of this! How do you dare to just walk in here like that! - inquired a goblin, who Harry thought is Director Ragnok himself. He saw him once from afar. Joark just turned around and looked into Harry's eye.

~ I know you don't think you worth it, but I don't agree with you. Please respect my decision and let me do my responsibility. Now kiülés! - order Joark.

" _Kiülés_ " is a goblin word for commanding younger goblins to stay out. It strictly means they are supposed to back away to the closest wall, sit down and silently wait to be released. It is usually used with little kids to keep them out of trouble while adults handle a situation. With older children it is rarely used and more likely in cases where they could get into mortal peril. Harry knew it's meaning and from one side he wanted to obey Joark, but he was still scared for him. He looked into his eyes deeply. There was so strong determination he knew he can't stop. He also saw love, Joark loved him and so he protected him. Harry only remembered to feel it from Ginny before. He desperately wanted to stop Joark but he understood he can't, like he can't stop Ginny either. He sighed, nodded his head and whispered to Joark.

~ Just be careful please! - with that Harry went to the side of the room and sat down beside the wall.

Drurnk, Vagbi and Marina seemingly still wanted to stop Joark, but with a look from him stopped them and they joined Harry at the wall too. Grelda just silently followed the youngsters along (at least young for her), while giving worried glances to Joark, but didn't said anything. After they sat down Joark turned back towards the goblins around the table.

~ So? - asked an impatient director.

~ Firstly I was honoured and provided access to a memory about Tom Riddle's return, so you don't have to try and find a way to convince the high council. I will go to today's meeting and give an oath to them. Secondly and more importantly I just found out that account manager Gatgooffewg breaks his oaths, which he gave to the bank, our King and our Nation. - announced Joark.

~ How you dare! - shouted another goblin, presumably Gatgooffewg. He jumped from his seat and instantly pulled out his sword and attacked Joark.

Joark expected something like that, so he dodged in time and in the next second he had his own sword in his hand and was battling Gatgooffewg.

By goblin traditions, every goblin had the right to protect their honour. An insult like what Joark said, had to be defended. So everybody let them to settle their disagreement on their own. Harry know, that they will not interfere while its not absolutely necessary.

Meanwhile on the banks mind network ( _AN: communication here is happening with the speed of the mind_ ):

/~ Nobody won the bet about Young Harry today. - announced Drurnk. - But you can bet if Joark will survive what he got himself into or not. - he continued, trying to be sarcastic, but he more likely sounded worried.

/~ Why what Young Harry did?

/~ Why what is Joark doing?

Everybody was asking questions like these.

/~ Young Harry wanted to talk about the war and his plan to help us. He got it into his head to let Joark watch his memories so he can go to the high council meeting and prove them the truth.

/~ He what?

/~ No human would do that!

/~ Does he even aware of the fact that if it isn't forced, then Joark will see random memories in his mind?

Everybody was talking at the same time again.

/~ He already knew it, but we asked anyway to be sure and he just did that. Joark already watched his memories. That is why Joark got himself into trouble. - said Drurnk.

/~ I don't think something like that happened in centuries!

/~ So what is Joark doing?

/~ Unbelievable…

/~ Is that really means the humans are going into a war again and that idiot Fudge is ignoring it?

/~ Let's vote, I'm curious. How many of you know Young Harry's family name here in the bank?

Over half of the goblins currently in the bank said so.

/~ I don't know it and I don't even understand why it is so important. I got it that you like him and he likes us and I don't have any problem with him myself. But outside of that, why is it important how many of us knows a random human kid's name? - asked a higher level goblin, who doesn't normally interacts with humans in the bank in his current tasks.

/~ I don't see the importance of it either. We are never using it anyway. He likes to be called Young Harry. Doesn't he?

/~ To whom it is important knows it already. Why would Joark get into trouble because of that?

/~ You are right, we are not using it, also it is true either that Master Gatgooffewg never joins us on the network as he hates our little chats as he calls it. - said Drurnk. - But let me say it out now. Young Harry belongs to the Ancient and Noble House of Potters. The last member of the family who has shares in the bank, the last human child whose family never lost their honoured status with our Nation so Young Harry is supposed to be protected by our very own laws.

/~ And what we aren't helping him with?

/~ Yeah, he knows we actually like him enough to do anything we can for him. Even without his status and name so it's really out of importance.

/~ The other topic Harry said that he needs help from Joark is in monetary questions. We didn't really understood, why he asks it from us until Joark watched Young Harry's memories and he realised from the accidentally seen ones, that Young Harry never met his account manager. - explained Drurnk.

/~ What?

/~ Impossible!

/~ Outrage!

/~ Young Harry never asked for him. He said he didn't wanted to disturb him and thought that he will contact him if his presence is needed. - continued Drurnk while ignoring the shouts.

/~ Even Master Gatgooffewg can't get away with something like that!

/~ But I don't remember that he was ever escorted to Master Gatgooffewg, and I don't remember Young Harry ever asking for him either. - said one of the tellers.

/~ He isn't getting away with it. Joark walked into the managers meeting and accused him with him breaking his oaths. And now he is fighting with Master Gatgooffewg. - Drurnk continued explaining what is happening. It seemed to be his way to try and stay clam. - He doesn't even deny it. He is disgusted from the idea, that he should run around after a human kid. He isn't his servant, if he wants something, than he can come and say. He thinks Joark's accusations unfounded.

/~ Unfounded! It is his damn responsibility to look after the child in his care!

/~ As the family's account manager he is supposed to look after Young Harry!

/~ Joark! Don't let him to get you! Show him for all of us!

The network slowly became silent and only work informations were said. Most were furious about the news, they wanted Harry's account manager to face the consequences of his acts. They really liked Harry and couldn't believe anybody from the bank could fail him like that. But right now everybody waited Drurnk or anybody to say some news about what's happening upstairs.

While the fight and accusations against each other went back and forth between Joark and Gatgooffewg, everybody else upstairs listened to Drurnk explanations on the network too. You could see shock and disbelief on their faces or in the director's case; anger, a lot of anger. He was visibly shaking from it.

Harry of course didn't know anything about the communication going around on the network. He just sat there watching the fight and prayed for Joark to be fine. Joark seemingly held his own easily in the fight itself, while his opponent was visibly winded and tired. There were a lot of advantages of having your dad wanting you to be a soldier. Joark never was let out of morning workouts and pick up fights with his dad to keep him in top shape. His dad secretly still hoped that Joark will join him in the army. Right now this give Joark the upper hand in the fight.

There was several thoughts on Joark head. Some of the things and the way Gatgooffewg said just didn't add up. Hating humans in general was not rare between goblins. But those with such extreme views never worked along with humans. Why was he here then? The possibility of embezzlement appeared to Joark, but why would he risk it? He was another head of a tüke family and he has money. (Lot of the old and influential family's members/heads liked to work in Gringotts as Britain was influencing goblin relations with humans the most.) Why would he risked his family name like that? And if it would have been a political reason then he would have listened for informations. But he barely talked with others, spent the minimum required time in the bank and never joined the network, where they talked things out.

The only reason Joark could see if Gatgooffewg was here to just steal money for things he couldn't support with his status. But that was just ridiculous. Everybody who was accepted to work in the bank had to prove the purity of their soul and has mastery level degree. Even for the lowest-ranking employee as matters with humans could easily go wrong. And to reach this level in education and be able to perform the required level of magic you had to dedicate yourself to the light side. As goblins didn't have wands, their only way to do high level magic was to reach the balance with themselves and with nature to harness its resources. This meant you can't commit murder or harm innocents any way. There were some level you could get around things, and these methods were used in business, but even this had a limit.

Gatgooffewg would have leave this path to be able to those things that Joark believed him to do according to his reactions in the fight. But this would mean he is no longer capable of high level magic or isn't capable of joining the network (hence he is not there) or he can't prove the purity of his soul anymore. Joark decided to test this theory.

He casted a quick goblin spell to disarm his opponent and used a middle level of binding spell to keep him in one place. Something a master would cancel in a second, but not Joark's opponent. He just fall on his back and fear clearly showed in his eyes. Joark deliberately casted his next spell aloud for everybody to hear.

~ Hinc animo! - stated Joark. This is the charm to force somebody to show their soul. As a result a black cloak appeared around Gatgoofewg. A pure soul would have showed a white cloak. Everybody in the room made a step back. They couldn't believe that a member of the high council (every head of a tüke family is a member of the high council), one of their leaders would betray them like that.

By goblin laws anybody who turned their back to the light side and was proved about it (this spell was one way to prove it) became outcasted by the Nation. The laws didn't protected them anymore, if caught red handed, they were free to killed by any member of the goblin Nation. Goblins knew that to has a soul like this, you had to get deep into dark magic too. And dark magic made you addicted to it. Once you step over the line there is no way back. If you go too far then you never will be able to turn back. It will force you to use it and harm others. Nobody can resist it. The only way to get free of it is to die and move to the other world. Only there can such a tainted soul heal. So to free the lost soul and protect the innocent goblins laws permitted to kill these goblins without consequences. You "only" had to deal with your own remorse and clean your own soul from the weight of killing.

Joark never killed before. He never had to. But as every dot connected itself in his head, he knew that in order to protect Harry and Gatgoofewg's son too, whom also was known by Joark to have serious problems at home but always was afraid to openly talk, Gatgoofewg had to die. And every adult goblin was responsible for the Nation's children (Harry counted as one too, because his family's honoured status with the Nation).

Joark took a strong hold of his sword and pushed it through Gatgoofewg's hearth.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I know that present time is not really moving forward, but I want you to get the needed background informations. Also my sister agreed to be my beta. We corrected the prologue and chapter 1. She didn't see this chapter yet as she is reading them in order, but I want to give you something so here it is. :)**

/ Mind talk in English

\- normal talk in English

~ normal talk in Gobbledegook

/~ mind talk in Gobbledegook

 **Chapter 5**

 _"The Master said, A man of mind can always talk, but talkers are not always men of mind. Love is always bold, though boldness is found without love." (Book XIV, Confucius)_

Silence. Like you would expect it right before the Apocalypse. It merely held for a second, but it seemed for an eternity for Harry. He just watched as Joark pulled his sword out of Gatgoofewg and the lifeless body to fell to the ground. Then there was this silence. Nobody moved or talked, even time seemed to stop.

Harry tried to comprehend what happened. He was scared. But why? It wasn't the first time, he saw somebody die. He wasn't scared of death. He couldn't feel sympathy for Gatgoofewg either. He knew, what the black cloak meant on him. It was better this way. He was grateful for Joark for protecting and helping him. But why did he feel so scared then?

He knew, that the black cloak also means, that Joark will not have any legal problem because of killing either. Then what is the problem?

Then everybody started to move and talk at the same time around Harry. There was swearing, shouting, screaming and 4 goblins just outright attacked Joark. At first Harry didn't understand, then it him. It was the first time Joark killed, and it was highly dangerous for most goblins. Harry remembered the story he and Ginny read.

 _"Today I heard an interesting talk between Young Alasdair and Master Tadhg. Our young student wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a respected warrior, a protector of the Light. He was asking Master Tadhg about why warriors likes to go out to the forest alone after big fights. His father never tells him what he is doing there and he doesn't understand, why he isn't just celebrating victory. What is there in the forest, that he can't see?_

 _Here is how Master Tadhg answered:_

 _\- Do you like cats Young Alasdair?_

 _\- Yes, I do._

 _\- Why?_

 _\- Because they are cute and beautiful!_

 _\- But they can hurt you, they have sharp claws and teeth._

 _\- That is why we have to be nice and respect them._

 _\- Let's say you see a new young student, who don't know this and the cat attacks him. What would you do?_

 _\- Call an adult!_

 _\- Correct, but what if there is nobody around? And you are the one, who has to help?_

 _\- Chase the cat away and tell the new boy what he did wrong._

 _\- So you would protect the child. On the other hand, from the cat point of view you would be an attacker then. It could attack you. Would you harm the cat?_

 _\- If I really have to, but I don't want to._

 _\- And would you be happy after it?_

 _\- No. But Dad doesn't hurt cats. He fights bad people! The cat wouldn't understand what's happening around it, but people can and they attack because they want to hurt. The cat only would want to protect itself._

 _\- In a way you are right. What is the difference between us and animals?_

 _\- We are anima-regunturs. Animals on the other hand are controlled by instincts._

 _\- Yes. So in the cat's case you would be sad, because the cat couldn't understood why it was attacked. It merely reacted on instinct. As animals life structure is body centred, it means their soul can't help their mind so much, than ours. It is the reason, they react on instinct. Their mind and soul are not in direct contact. They can't use it to analyse complicated situations. Of course magical animals are lot better at it, but they are still animals._

 _\- But it doesn't mean we are superior, just different!_

 _\- Exactly. We just operate differently. That is why you think your dad's case is different. Let's see the other side now, shall we? Anima-reguntur means, that in our life structure, it is our soul what is in the centre. It means, that anything we do or think is highly influenced by our emotions. Which can be a curse and a blessing as well. We can shut down from fear and not being able to act, or we can accomplish unbelievable things, if motivated. There is also a fact, that is true for good and bad people too. All of our souls are scared from being hurt. And if you are really scarred, then it is always shown in your eyes. When your dad have to hurt bad people to protect others, than he also have to see their souls fear in their eyes and it doesn't makes him happy. Any kind of soul you hurt, it will make you sad. If not, than you are on the wrong path. Do you understand this?_

 _\- Yes. So that is why he doesn't wants to celebrate, when he comes home. But why he goes into the forest? Why doesn't he stay home with us? We would help him to be happy again._

 _\- I'm sure of it. Alas you have to understand and respect, that while somebody likes to be comforted by loved ones, somebody else needs help from other warriors, while there are those, who needs time and peace to heal themselves. Respect your dad's wish for this and wait for him to come back to you. His soul needs to be healed and cleansed._

 _\- Yes, Master. - sighed Alasdair._

 _\- Don't be sad. Your father is strong. He will always come back from the forest to you._

 _\- I know. We are wizards and I will not loose him like Ugoff._

 _\- Yes. Young Ugoff's dad was a goblin. While goblins are anima-regunturs as well, their magic supports their mind._

 _\- But why does it make such a difference?_

 _\- I thought you know the difference. - Master Tadhg raised his eyebrows._

 _\- Human magic supports our soul, goblin magic is connected to their mind and elven magic helps the body. But our life structure is the same and we all have magic. The only difference is in the point, where our magic connects to our life structure. That isn't much._

 _\- Yet, it means everything. All version have its ups and downs. All of us has our own special areas we are best at. Together we can reach the Balance. In the end all of us have our weaknesses too. It is hard for a wizard to hurt somebody, but as our magic is connected to our soul, if it doesn't cooperate, we can't use it. Hence the intention needed for our use of magic. Goblins on the other hand can get around it. They can use the direct connection between their mind and magic to force themselves to fight even if their soul would stop. But it also means, that if they don't stop in time and their soul can't take it any more, than their soul will block itself away and give up to try and control the communication between the mind and body. It is of course the matter of magical power too. If a goblin is strong enough in power, than the risk is higher and they have to watch themselves closer._

 _\- But why it is so frequent, that it happens? Why can't they watch themselves?_

 _\- They do. But in case they have to kill, specially the first time, then the experience can be so shocking to the soul, that it can start blocking itself away instantly. They don't have time to counter it, and if there are no strong and experienced healers around, then they will be lost._

 _\- But there were healers with Ugoff's dad!_

 _\- Yes, but without the soul, the mind and body becomes an empty shell, and it will follow the last order, that it got. This usually means to fight. In this state, they will fight everything getting near them. Others around have to disarm and contain them, so the healer can come close enough to help._

 _\- Why they just don't wait for them to get tired. Their body still would get tired. Doesn't it?_

 _\- You assume right, but the more time the soul has, the more it can lock itself away, and the harder it will become to get it back._

 _Young Alasdair fell silent after that, he seemed to be thinking hard. I didn't waited around more, but I was really surprised how maturely he took all of these. I believe he will become a great warrior one day."_

Quote from the Hogwarts Archives

Harry was scared of loosing Joark. He understood it now. He couldn't remember the last time of feeling so much fear. Joark is just such an important part of his life. He couldn't imagine it without him anymore. He didn't know how fast they have to be, but the situation certainly didn't seemed encouraging.

Drurnk, Vagbi, Ragnok and another goblin, Harry couldn't recognize, tried everything, but Joark was too strong for them. He was trained to be the next king's personal guard by his dad ever since he was born. 4 goblin was not enough to just take him down and there wasn't more space in the office for more to fight.

Something had to be done and fast. But Harry couldn't think straight and didn't have any idea either.

Harry looked at Joark. He reacted to every attack perfectly and without a mistake. It was like watching the best fighter showing off his best moves... That's it! Joark is in fight mode! He reacts to the attacks. Sword against sword, properly and fairly. Let's try something out of the box!

Harry got ready to move, waited a second, then ran into the circle of Joark's attackers and without stopping he run into Joark head straight. With his left hand, he went for Joark's wrist, ignoring the sword cutting into his upper arm. With one move, he swung the sword out of Joark's hand, grabbed his waist with his right hand, and with his own weight, he slammed Joark to the ground landing on top of him. Harry may be short, but to a goblin he is quite big and heavy, so he easily got Joark out of balance.

Marina and another female goblin was at Joark's head instantly casting spells, while the others grabbed Joark's legs and arms. Harry held into Joark's waist and continued lying on top of him. Seconds went by like this, but there was no change. Harry started to panic. Was it supposed to take so much time?

~ We can't reach his soul, he is too strong for us. - stated the unknown female goblin.

~ We have to! - insisted Marina and continued trying.

Harry looked up at them. He saw Marina trying her best, but hope wasn't in her eyes. The other goblin sat beside her with tears in her eyes. She was already mourning.

Harry couldn't accept it. He shook his head. It can't be happening. No! He can't loose him! He just recognized it himself, how important Joark was in his life. He needs him.

~ Joark! Please! Come back to me! I need you! - Harry pleaded him. Joark just continued to fight them. Harry was openly crying by now. Meanwhile Marina used up her magic and was forced to stop. She started to cry too.

\- Please Joark! - continued Harry. He couldn't give up, although he couldn't concentrate anymore on using Gobbledegook. - Please, come back to me! I love you! More than I can say. Please! I love you, dad! - Harry repeated these sentences over and over. He was talking into Joark's chest, holding him as close and strong he could. He remembered all the help and support, he got from Joark over the years. The warm and safe feeling it gave to him. The simple knowledge he has somebody older to always help and support him.

\- I love you, dad! I can't loose another father! Please come back to me!

To the shock of everybody (except Harry, he was too occupied), there was some clear white light leaving Harry's chest and moving into Joark's. As Harry was talking, it pulsated gently. After some seconds, Joark stopped fighting. The others released him. Some more seconds later, he slowly moved his arms, but not to attack, but to embrace Harry.

\- I love you too, Harry. It's alright. I'm back here. Your love found me, and helped me find the way back. - whispered Joark to Harry.

 **AN:**

 **Never mind if you don't understand the anima reguntur thing. Harry doesn't understand it fully either, and he is still searching for informations on this. So you will find out more about it, too.**

 **I will try to update more often, just Christmas was busy.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN** : I know it was a long wait and that it is a short chapter, but I'm doing my best to find time for writing, promise!

/ Mind talk in English

\- normal talk in English

~ normal talk in Gobbledegook

/~ mind talk in Gobbledegook

 **Chapter 6**

 _\- I love you too, Harry. It's alright. I'm back here. Your love found me and helped me find the way back. - whispered Joark to Harry._

Harry and Joark hugged each other, and a second later Drurnk and Vagbi joined them from two sides. Marina hugged Joark's head, while she continued crying.

~ Honestly, Joark! Don't you dare to scare us like that ever again! - exclaimed Drurnk.

For some seconds, they just lie there hugging each other, then Vagbi realized, what is the strange wet warmness, that he felt.

\- Harry! You are bleeding!

\- Just a scratch, never mind. - mumbled Harry, not even moving his head, just hugging Joark.

\- Scratch, my arse! - Vagbi growled.

\- Harry, sit up! - said Joark gently.

All of them listened and sat up. As Harry sat on his heels as well, Marina went there and checked up on him.

~ It's not life threatening, but not a scratch either. Although, he was really lucky to block Joark's attack, and end up with such a shallow cut. - Marina informed the others, while Joark looked guiltily at Harry, who noticed this.

~ It's not your fault. It was my choice and I was perfectly aware of what I was doing. - said Harry to Joark.

~ Alright. Take your shirt off, so I can heal you. - said Marina. Harry hesitated and uncertainly looked at Joark.

~ Why don't you heal him like that? - asked Joark from Marina. He knew, that she was capable of healing wounds through cloths.

~ Because I used up too much magic, while I was trying to help you. I need to see it. - answered Marina. - It's alright, Harry. You can take your shirt off.

~ If you really don't want the others around to see, than hide it. You know, that you can use magic in the bank, the Ministry isn't capable of detecting it here. - said Joark to Harry.

Harry casted some spells on himself, than took his shirt off and let Marina heal him. Fortunately, goblins respected others privacy, and didn't asked him questions. He was dressing up, when he noticed Joark, who just stood still and watched Gatgoofewg's dead body. He sat down beside Joark, grabbed his right hand, and pulled him down into his own lap. Joark didn't even seemed to realise, what Harry was doing.

Harry put Joark's right hand to his temple, and silently asked Joark to come and watch some memories in his mind. Joark seemed to be happy for the distraction. Although, he certainly wasn't ready for witnessing the events, Harry showed him.

While Harry was showing memories to Joark, the others in the room sat silently, sharing significant glances from time to time. Everybody felt, that serious changes are happening around them. They couldn't word them, but they felt them. A member of the high council was found out to turned dark, the same goblin was just killed by another member of the tüke families, their nation almost lost a heir to such a family as well, the heir of the only human family, who has shares in the bank was found to be neglected by them and they didn't even have an idea what all these meant monetary or otherwise…

It was known by the goblins, that some of the small dark goblin groups had gotten their hand on money, they guessed somebody was fuelling their activities with money. If Gatgoofewg was one of them… than who knows… he even had access to the bank's money, not just the Potter vaults and investments. They could be in really big trouble now.

So the older goblins in the room all tried to find out what kind of mess they are facing now. Drurnk on the other hand needed to talk, it was his way to get free of stress. But as he didn't wanted to disturb Joark and Harry, he decided to inform the others in the bank through the mind network.

/~ It is over. - started Drurnk, thinking how exactly should he explain everything.

/~ And? - asked an impatient goblin, when Drurnk doesn't continued.

/~ Through their fight Joark and Gatgoofewg were arguing. Something seemed to click in Joark's head as he casted the soul revealer charm on Gatgoofewg. It was black, pitch black.

Silence. No reaction. After a whole minute:

/~ But… he is a member of the High Council, one of our Leaders. - said somebody hesitantly.

/~ Was.. - corrected Drurnk. - Joark killed him.

/~ Good. He deserved it! How could he do that to us?

/~ How can we trust anybody anymore if we can't trust our own Leaders?

/~ He not just betrayed us, he betrayed his own family too. Joark's twin brothers are in the same age as Gatgoofewg's eldest son. We knew for some time, that something is wrong trough the kids, but couldn't outright accuse a Head. - explained Drurnk. - And of course he betrayed another child, our Young Harry.

/~ I'm sick. I'm still in shock and can't understand how could it happen?

/~ How can you do this to your own family? That's sacred! You are responsible for them!

Everybody was outraged. They all gave a piece of their mind.

Meanwhile Joark pulled his hand from Harry's temple and started sobbing. Harry was holding and hugging him silently, his own tears flowing. Nobody knew what they just shared, so they left them alone to look after each other, thinking and listening to the network.

/~ And what's with Joark? - asked one of the goblins.

/~ What would be with him? - asked somebody confused.

/~ If I know right, he never killed before. - explained the question the first goblin.

/~ We almost lost him. It was a really close call. If I want to be honest, we would have. Only because Harry couldn't sit back as he was said to, have we got Joark. - sighed Drurnk.

/~ What happened? - whispered someone.

So Drurnk told the story. Nobody interrupted him as he talked. It was one more legendary story Young Harry will be known about in the bank. Saving a goblin again in a way nobody did in centuries. The relationship between Joark and Harry was like a myth in the bank already. This just added to that.

Slowly Joark and Harry calmed down and separated. They looked at each other and had a quick hug before standing up.

~ Are you alright? - worried Marina.

~ Yes, we are. Harry just showed me how he dealt with everything after he had to kill at the end of his first year. It wasn't easy to take in, but I needed it and it helped a lot. - answered Joark while even giving a smile to Marina.

Quite a few goblin looked disbelievingly at Joark. As goblins liked to use their mind to solve problems they found it hard to deal with deep emotional scars. And killing somebody means a big and painful emotional weight you have to learn to carry with yourself. Humans, while not easily, could go on and heal with time. Hence their saying: Time heals all wounds. Humans use their souls and emotions more, so their souls are stronger. Goblins, on the other hand, can't move on until they learn to heal themselves. Their mind has to learn to help their soul as it is not strong enough on its own.

One way of learning can be to have someone showing you directly the stages of the healing process, the emotions coming along with it and how to handle them. And Harry did just that. He didn't know it is supposed to be a complicated process, he just realised what has to be going through Joark's head and cared enough for him to show him how he dealt with it himself with every memory, emotions, guilt he felt and went through. For Harry it was just a matter of trust. Trusting Joark to show him everything. For a goblin it would have been so much more and harder. They guard their soul so much, that it is a really hard process to do even for a close loved one.

/~ You can add the superstes culpam ritibus sanandis to Young Harry's legend. - said Drurnk in awe over the network.

/~ He what? - asked a tons of goblin at once.

/~ He realised what was going on with Joark, and he showed him his own memories when he had to kill and how he was after it. I don't think Young Harry has a clue, that what he did has a nice name like that, but he did it none the less. Joark is kind of smiling now.

/~ You are pulling our leg. - said somebody with clear doubt in his voice.

/~ Nah… I can't come up with things like that on my own. My imagination isn't good enough for this. - said Drurnk.

/~ Wow…

/~ So we can talk about Young Harry for months before we get bored of today's stories…

/~ And it is still just half past seven. The whole day is in front of us…

/~ We really have to reconsider our bet list for Young Harry…

And this started a new mindstorming about possibly good ideas for bets.

Meanwhile Director Ragnok walked up to Joark and Harry. First he turned to Joark.

~ I would like to thank you for what you just did. I still can't believe what was happening around us and we were blind to see anything. I say this both as a member of the High Council and as a director of the bank. You did a great service for all of us. - said Ragnok and bowed deeply towards Joark.

~ You honour me, Lord Ragnok, but I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do.

~ Maybe you think so but I know that there isn't too many goblin, who would be brave and strong enough to do it.

Joark didn't answered. He knew Ragnok was right. Lot of the goblins just went along with everything that happened around them. They gave up ages ago that anything can be changed.

~ Also, I would like you to know that I'm eternally grateful that you chose to work here. You managed to stand up and act in my place where I failed to protect my family. - continued Ragnok.

~ I'm afraid you lost me there, Master. - said Joark. Everybody around the room looked confused.

It was Ragnok's turn to not answer. He looked at Harry instead and bowed even more deeply than for Joark (if that is even possible but Harry would have doubted it if asked). Of course Harry bowed back to Ragnok.

\- Do you know who I am, Mr. Potter? - he asked Harry in English along with a sad sigh.

~ I believe you are Lord Ragnok, Head of the tüke family of Oambirtoussh, 6th Member of the Goblin High Council, Chief Director of Gringotts Worldwide, Director of the British Branch of Gringotts, official representative of the Goblin Nation in front of the British Government and the ICW as well. - stated Harry respectively.

Ragnok's eyes showed even more sadness and deep hurt. Harry worried for a second, that he said something wrong (although he was quite sure he got it right), so he glanced over at Joark for help, but he just looked at Ragnok confusedly himself. This just made Harry more confused too.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN** : Another short chapter with Ragnok's story. I will possibly be posting shorter chapters, but hopefully more frequently. Hope you like it!

/ Mind talk in English

\- normal talk in English

~ normal talk in Gobbledegook

/~ mind talk in Gobbledegook

 **Chapter 7**

Harry really hoped that he didn't manage to offend Ragnok. Ragnok just looked in front of himself for almost a minute, before he reached up to his neck and pulled a necklace from under his shirt. Harry instantly recognized it as a pendamp necklace.

It was a simple leather string with a lot of small carved stones on it as charms. It was traditional to give charms like that to your pendamp. It was given when you and your pendamp shared something special together, usually an event, that was special for the two of you for some reason. When one of the party wanted to give a charm to the other, then they got the stone itself, choose a rune that described the occasion best, carved it themselves, put their own magical signature into it with a spell, then gave it over to the other (and you either got one back or not, it depended on the occasion it was given for). Harry and Joark shared some stones with each other, as well. Most of the goblins had at least 2 or 3 necklace hidden on them. Usually one necklace was used for one pendamp or in some cases for one family.

Ragnok took a deep breath, while he was gently stroking his necklace. Then he looked at Harry.

\- Do you know what is it Mr. Potter? - He asked pointing to his necklace.

~ Yes, Master. It is a pendamp necklace. - answered Harry in Gobbledegook. Usually it was either formality or a form of respect to talk to others on their native language.

Ragnok looked even more pained now. Harry was understanding less and less with every second. He was sure his answers were correct. He did his best to be as polite and respectful as he could. What was wrong?

Ragnok stepped closer to Harry and sat down on the floor cross-legged just in front of him. Harry, not knowing any better, followed suit. Ragnok pulled his necklace off and started to turn it around in his hands, sometimes stopping at certain charms. Harry looked around themselves and everybody looked back at them strangely. Nobody seemed to understand the situation. Finally Ragnok started to speak.

\- I got these from a family, a father and son to be precise. Our families spent a lot of time together, my wife helped to give birth to the son, my children grew up playing with the son. Our families spent at least one evening together every week even though we were at a war. First with Grindelwald, then with Denem. We never cared. We fought back to back when we had to, we laughed together when we had a chance to catch our breath. We always said, that as long as one of us is alive, we will look after each other families, no matter what. Then it happened. My best friend, brother in everything but blood found himself in a fight without me and had to leave us. - Ragnok paused. The memories were clearly hurting him.

Harry didn't understand why was he saying this to him, but listened none the less. He was sure Ragnok had a reason for telling him the story. The old goblin took a deep breath, before he continued.

\- His son was 16 at the time. I helped him with everything I could. I was there on his graduation from school, helped him choose a ring for his love along with his friends, was there on his wedding. Helped his wife when he couldn't be there because the war was just getting unbearable and he battled on a daily basis to save innocents. I fought along with him, as well. We planned the birth of his child to be with my wife. Unfortunately, the child decided to join us in the world, when me and my wife were abroad on an official ball. But as soon as we could, we visited them. Holding their child was like holding a grandson for me. - Ragnok's tears were flowing by now, but he didn't seemed to care. - Then I had to bury my adopted son and his wife, as well. The war took them from us. I wanted nothing more, than to have my grandson with me. But couldn't.

Ragnok stopped here. Harry waited, giving him time to collect himself. The unknown female goblin, who tried to help Marina and Joark, sat down beside Ragnok and hugged him. She was crying herself. With the way they interacted with each other, Harry guessed her to be Ragnok's wife.

As the seconds flew by Harry started to became more and more uncomfortable. He still didn't understand it (nobody looked like to) and so didn't even know what to do, how to react. He wasn't good with things like this anyway and seeing a goblin like this was disturbing for him. They usually controlled themselves so well. Ragnok was an ancient goblin hardened by so many battles in his life. Seeing him like that was frightening. Looking around give the impression to Harry, that he wasn't the only one thinking along these lines.

Finally Harry decided to try and ask a question.

~ What happened, Master? Why couldn't you have him? - asked Harry softly.

~ Because I'm a goblin. - choked out Ragnok.

First Harry looked at him oddly. Than he understood. The other family was a human one! Of course. The Ministry would never let a goblin take in a human kid. Although he still tried to find a reason for the story to be told to him, but also tried to reassure Ragnok, as well.

~ It is not your fault, that we have so many prejudiced bastard in the Ministry. Where the child was put? - said Harry.

~ First, I couldn't even find that out. The information got classified as top secret. - Ragnok took a deep breath and managed to get a hold on himself. - I asked Gatgoofewg to find it out for me as I had to do my best to protect my people. At this time the Ministry tried to blame our whole Nation for some group of dark goblins participating in the war. They were punishing all of us for it.

Harry didn't liked the sound of this. Neither the reaction of the Ministry nor the fact, that it was Gatgoofewg, who got this task. From the sound of it, everybody agreed with these news in the room.

~ Did he found him? Or didn't even tried and told you he couldn't? Or you think he lied to you? - asked Harry the possibilities.

Some of the goblins around them gasped. They seemingly realized something, but Harry couldn't put a finger on it yet. Joark gave a sympathetic smile to him before he sat down right beside Harry, grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

~ I just found out, that he lied to me. I don't know if he even searched and lied after it or just simply lied from the start. I just know he lied. He told me first, that the guardians don't want goblins around and convinced me to wait a little while he will be older. Then he told me, that the boy turned into a heavily prejudiced wizard, who don't want to do anything with us. Told me he doesn't want to see me, get to know me or anything. And I believed it. Believed it and didn't even checked for myself. Maybe I was just scared from the rejection from somebody I wanted to be family or I was tired by then with this attitude from humans. I don't know. But I have to apologize now and hope that one day I will be forgotten, although I don't believe I deserved it. - Ragnok put down the necklace in front of Harry, shifted to be on his knees and continued in English.

\- I apologize Mr. Potter for not being there for you over the years, for not helping you as I promised to your parents, grandparents and myself. I apologize for not even making the effort to getting to know you, to even check on you. I don't deserve this necklace anymore. I brought shame to its meaning, to my brother's trust, to my son's trust, to my whole family. I don't even have the right to ask you anything, I just hope you will not judge others because of my incompetence.

With this said Ragnok stood up, went to the window, looked out on it and didn't said anything else, but you could see him shaking from crying. His wife gave Harry one last extremely sad look before she joined his husband at the window.


	9. Chapter 8

/ Mind talk in English

\- normal talk in English

~ normal talk in Gobbledegook

/~ mind talk in Gobbledegook

 **Chapter 8**

- _I apologize Mr. Potter for not being there for you over the years, for not helping you as I promised to your parents, grandparents and myself. I apologize for not even making the effort to getting to know you, to even check on you. I don't deserve this necklace anymore. I brought shame to its meaning, to my brother's trust, to my son's trust, to my whole family. I don't even have the right to ask you anything, I just hope you will not judge others because of my incompetence._

 _With this said Ragnok stood up, went to the window, looked out on it and didn't said anything else, but you could see him shaking from crying. His wife gave Harry one last extremely sad look before she joined his husband at the window._

Harry just sat there shocked as everybody in the room did, but they seemed to wait for Harry to react. His instincts told him that everything he heard is the truth. He also saw just how much it pained Ragnok, his eyes just showed the hurt, regret and shame.

Harry learnt painfully in his first year, that he can't change the past. The Mirror of Erised taught it clearly to him. He knew he can't make up for the lost time with Ragnok. No. But it IS up to him now. He can make a decision about his future and he doesn't want to loose any more family. Gatgoofewg maybe postponed it, but Harry will make sure to get to know Ragnok now. Both of them deserved the chance, Harry couldn't blame Ragnok for anything that happened.

With a resolve in his mind, he grabbed the necklace from the floor and took a short look at it. He could feel the familiar feeling in the magic coming from the charms. It made him smile. Yes, his dad and grandpa would want it this way, as well. Harry went back to the wall, where he left his backpack and searched it for empty charms. He packed his kit, as he always did when coming to the bank, just in case as you never knew when you want to give one to somebody here.

He got out two charm. He carved the rune "forgiveness" on one of them and "father" to the other one. When he was satisfied, he casted the required spell. He took a deep breath and stepped up to Joark first holding out the "father" charm to him. Joark took it from Harry, looked at the rune, then he embraced Harry.

~ I love you son, never doubt that. You know that you can count on me in everything. - Joark whispered into Harry's ears.

~ I love you, too. - said Harry back to him.

After some seconds they separated. Harry left Joark to put on the new charm on his necklace and while he was doing this, Harry walked over to Ragnok. He was still looking out the window, his back to the room and his wife was hugging him sideways. He seemed calmer but when he heard somebody approach and turned, his eyes didn't show any sign of life, he just stared in front of himself.

Harry pulled himself out and tried his best to sound confident. Not the nervous wreck he felt himself to be, who worried about Ragnok's reaction to what he was going to say now.

~ My father and grandfather gave you these charms for things happened in the past, for events they were proud to share with you. The past never changes, so nothing changed that could have resulted in you having to give this to me. - said Harry holding up Ragnok's necklace. - Maybe I don't know anything about my grandfather, maybe I only have a few memory of my father, but everybody is insisting I'm like them. If it is true, than you will have to keep this as I'm sure they still want you to remember your past with them and they are still proud of everything they did with you.

Harry hold out the necklace to Ragnok to take. Ragnok hesitantly grabbed it but didn't put it on, just stared at it. Harry felt the need for a little more convincing.

~ Nobody is perfect. Neither me, not you, nobody. You are too strict with yourself. Yes, I know you are a leader from a lot of point of view with all of your titles and as every leader you carry a great weight and responsibility on your shoulders. But the only way a good leader can hold this if you can trust your people. Trust them to do their best with the tasks you gave them. You didn't forget about me, you didn't wanted to ignore me. No. You wanted to find me, you wanted to have a relationship with me but as you couldn't do it yourself, you put a goblin in charge with me and that's fine. That is what every leader does; delegate the jobs they want to be done.

Harry paused. He looked at the other charm in his hand, than at Ragnok. He was still watching his necklace.

~ I don't blame you. - continued Harry and Ragnok finally looked up to him. - I blame Gatgoofewg. It is HIS fault. What we can do… or at least what I would like us to do… is to try. Let's seize the opportunity and exploit the future. We still have time for ourselves.. if you still want it of course. - said Harry holding out the charm to Ragnok.

Ragnok took the stone and glanced at the rune on it. He became visibly relieved. He opened his arms to hug Harry, who gladly compiled.

Harry was happy to find somebody close to his parents and grandparents. He felt just as happy as he was after finding out the truth about Sirius, Remus and their connection to his parents. Like he got back another long lost relative. He couldn't wait to sit down wih Ragnok and hopefully hear stories about his father and grandfather as he was sure Ragnok knows a lot of story about them.

\- Thank you Mr. Potter! - said Ragnok sincerely as they separated.

~ Please call me Young Harry, Master Ragnok! - corrected Harry. - I like it a lot better, just like I enjoy practising my skills in Gobbledegook and so I like to be talked to in it.

~ As you wish, Young Harry. - smiled Ragnok while his wife touched him on the shoulder. - Ah, let me introduce you to my wife, Yuktanchub.

~ It is a honour to meet you, Mistress Yuktanchub. - said Harry while bowing respectfully.

~ Oh, none of this Young Man! Come here! - she said holding out her hands for Harry and pulled him into a hug rivalling Mrs. Weasley's.

Ragnok strapped his new charm on his necklace and attached it back to his neck. Meanwhile Joark went over to Harry (after Yuktanchub released him) and gave him a charm in exchange for the "father" one. It said "son". After he finished putting it on, Ragnok came and gave him a charm himself with the rune "family".

Harry looked at Ragnok and Joark. He just started to see a future in front of himself. He knew that family is more important than anything else for goblins. Sure, he counted Sirius as family too, but it was different. The human adults around Harry insisted on treating him as an ignorant child and it frustrated Harry to no end. Goblins on the other hand always did their best to keep their youngsters in the loop as much as their age let them. Always standing behind them and help when it was needed, but they let them handle everything they can so they can earn experiences in life. Harry liked this approach a lot better as he wasn't naive enough to believe he was safe from Voldemort, that he will not a find a way to him. Harry needed support and not ignorance to survive the mess, what his life was most of the times.


	10. Chapter 9

/ Mind talk in English

\- normal talk in English

~ normal talk in Gobbledegook

/~ mind talk in Gobbledegook

 **Chapter 9**

Ragnok turned to the other account managers, who were present. Before he could say anything, all of them pulled themselves out, put their left hand behind themselves, their right hand on their hearth and bowed deeply to him. Everybody showed him, that neither of them blamed him for recent news and they were supporting him all the way they can.

Ragnok bowed back to them and thanked their loyalty profusely.

~ Master Ragnok! Do you think it is possible, that we have more goblins, who betrayed us? - asked one of the managers.

~ I honestly don't know, Master Zadoungorg. - sighed Ragnok. - We have to find a way to validate the trustworthiness of the bank's employees.

~ I have a suggestion, if I may. - said Joark.

~ I'm listening, Master Joark. - nodded Ragnok to him.

Joark pulled himself out, just like the managers did not even 2 minutes ago. Then repeated the spell on himself, what he used on Gatgoofewg to show his soul. Joark's soul cloak was radiant white with a big silver pattern on his chest. The only problem was, in Harry's opinion at least, that there were some scars and a new wound on it. Harry's best guess was, that it was caused by killing Gatgoofewg.

~ The Light shall always prevail! - declared Joark.

Harry recognized the act as the Declaration of Belief. He read about it in one of the old legends. It was a way to show your dedication and loyalty to the Light side. If it was done with an activated soul cloak, then it was considered undoubtedly to be the truth. If you said this sentence like this and didn't mean it, then you would simply drop dead. Soul magic was really strong like that. Oh, and if it was said to you, than you were obliged to say it back. It was a sure way to tell if others around you stood on the same side as you.

Starting with Ragnok one-by-one every goblin in the room repeated the process. After they finished Joark said.

~ I believe it was the first step, that had to be done. After what we just saw... let's just say it is better that at least we are all sure where we stand. This way we can continue to work together and have the required trust and faith in each other to solve the problems we are facing now. - said Joark.

~ I have to agree with Master Joark. I personally feel a lot better now. I still hate the fact that one of our Leaders turned out to be like this, but now I can be sure that I can trust everybody here. My mind is a lot more at ease now. - said another manager.

~ Yes, we will need to trust each other to put everything right. It was a good first step, Master Joark. - smiled Ragnok at Joark, who just nodded back at him.

~ I believe, it would be possible to use this method to revalidate every goblin working here. - said the goblin, who helped fighting Joark with Ragnok, Vagbi and Drurnk.

~ Yes, but it would take a lot of time and would be dangerous, as well. If anybody decides to attack instead of saying it back to you... I wouldn't ask anybody to do a task like this, Master Kravnuz. - said Ragnok.

~ You don't have to ask, Master Ragnok. I will volunteer. - said Kravnuz.

~ Thank you, Master Kravnuz. - answered Ragnok and motioned for the managers to sit back around the table so they can continue their meeting considering the new informations. All of them started to get back to their seats.

Harry went back to his backpack and started packing his things back into it. Meanwhile Drurnk started his chat back up on the network.

/~ So… - started Drurnk. - Director Ragnok thanked Joark, then he told Young Harry a story of how good friends he was with his grandfather and father, apologized to Young Harry for believing Gatgoofewg and the lies he told about Young Harry to him...

/~ I still can't believe it! - interrupted one of the guards.

/~ You are not alone. - reacted Drurnk sadly. - But the good part in all of this is that Harry doesn't blame Director Ragnok or anybody else in the bank. He just blames Gatgoofewg.

/~ Yes, Young Harry has a good common sense, not like most wizards, but we still failed him horribly. - said a teller. - We should have noticed something was wrong as he never asked for his account manager nor his presence was requested by Gatgoofewg. I feel ashamed of myself for not noticing.

/~ Yes, me too.

/~ I think we should try to come up with ideas to help him, rather than betting on him. It would be lot more useful. - said a goblin from the warding department.

/~ Now, that is a good idea! Any suggestions? - asked another teller.

/~ Don't know, but another information is, that Joark initiated a Declaration of Belief between the managers and everybody responded back. So we know, that there aren't any more traitor between the highest account managers. - continued Drurnk.

/~ That is good to hear.

/~ Yeah, so they can start to clean up the mess on their side and we can concentrate on Young Harry. But how we should start?

/~ Who will be his account manager now? - asked another random goblin.

/~ Don't know it yet. - answered Joark.

In the network everybody was talking about recent events, how they could help and what the close future holds.

Up in the office Joark turned back to Ragnok with a questioning gaze. Ragnok sighed. Another matter to solve.

~ Master Joark! I believe you could explain basic questions to Young Harry about his accounts. - started Ragnok. - Then, please, give him a list about possible new account managers with descriptions about them. I will go over it with him myself a little later and help. Just let me finish this meeting.

~ Of course, Master. - bowed Joark to him.

~ I really would like if Joark could be my new account manager. - commented Harry longingly.

~ Harry, you know I can't be. - reacted Joark instantly.

~ Yes, I know. You didn't served enough years here yet to be choosable. - sighed Harry. - But I still wish for it.

~ You will be a lot better with somebody, who has the required experience. - argued Joark.

~ I don't believe that is the most important point when choosing as experience can be earned with time, but there are more important things. - reasoned Harry.

~ And may I ask, what are those, Young Harry? - asked Ragnok curiously.

~ Most importantly is the right personality. You can't work together with just anybody if you have opposite point of views on matters. Joark has the right personality for me, I easily can work with him. - Harry smiled at Joark. - Secondly, being able to trust each other. I should be able to trust my account manager to do his best and he should be able to trust me to do the same. Otherwise we can't be successful and it is in both of our best interest to reach our goals. I trust Joark with everything in my life, so him not having the practical experience matters lot less to me. We can earn it together and I'm sure he already knows everything in theory at least as his dad certainly taught him this to be a good Lord one day. - finished Harry looking deep into Joark's eyes.

~ You honour me again today, Harry. - answered Joark sincerely.

~ You are lot more wise than most people over twice your age, Young Harry. - praised Ragnok. - And I agree with your reasoning soundly. If I could, I would let you two just do it. I know Joark would be able to hold himself and you two would be a force to look out for.

Both Harry and Joark were embarrassed and looking at their feet. Drurnk on the other hand was grinning widely. He got an idea! He off-handedly commented to Harry.

~ You know, Young Harry, in the end it IS your choice. - said Drurnk and looked meaningfully at Harry.

Everybody looked confusedly at Drurnk. They just got over the fact, that Joark can't be choosen. What is Drurnk talking about now?

After almost half a minute.

\- Oh… OH! - shouted Harry. He finally caught on what Drurnk was suggesting. Both of them were smiling like the cat, who caught the canary. Nobody else managed to get it. They were convinced it is something between just the two of them.

Harry turned fully towards Joark, looked seriously into his eyes as if searching for something. After some seconds he nodded, straightened himself out, then kneeled down in front of him, maintaining eye contact.

~ I, Harry, Patriarch of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter's, request Joark, Heir of the Tüke family of Goomdou's, to become my account manager in the employment of Gringott's Bank, my father and guide in Life under the law of mionn an bhainisteora created by Merlin Ambrosius. So mote it be. - said Harry clearly and seriously, pronouncing everything really carefully.

Everybody looked at him shocked. Again!


	11. Chapter 10

/ Mind talk in English

\- normal talk in English

~ normal talk in Gobbledegook

/~ mind talk in Gobbledegook

 **Chapter 10**

 **The First Code of the Magical World**

The First Code was introduced to the magical world by Merlin Ambrosius. Up until this point Magical Britain didn't have any real law they could have followed. Every smaller community randomly used either non-magical laws, old traditions or the goblin First Code. In Merlin's time the goblins still lived peacefully along wizards and witches as they didn't fancied any pureblood ideas or superioriority complexes at the time.

The First Code is considered to be the cornerstone of justice. Especially as Merlin made it to be magically binding. Anybody breaking it would automatically face the consequences. They would slowly start to loose their magic and/or sanity. It would require decades of breaking it to be really noticeable though, but it was still there. The real justice have to be given by the government through a jurisdictional body.

Unfortunately most copy of the law was lost by present time. Most people never finds out what is really happening to them if they notice it at all. They don't even know the content of it mostly. Although the Ministry of Magic has a copy of it, they ignore most of its content or use it as they please.

 **The law of mionn an bhainisteora**

This type of bond, a quite strong oath, is an old tradition which already existed in ancient Egyptian times. When it was created, then most people couldn't read or write, the given word was considered the contract itself. It usually is made between two man. The certain conditions of the contract was put into the bond.

Merlin wrote out some widely used contracts like that to be recognized by the law. One of them was the mionn an bhainisteora. It is an account manager – client oath. A client of Gringotts can choose an employee from the bank to be his account manager. Because of the oath the manager is bound to do his best managing the account in question. He haven't got a way to steal, betray or harm the accounts managed by him. Most of the times it also means a kind of familial bonding, as well. Traditionally the two families, whose members made the oath, usually spent family events and a lot of free time together, had each other back in every aspect of life, not just monetary.

This was the favourite method of choosing an account manager back in Merlin's time. But after wizards declared themselves superior to goblins, this tradition died out. Instead there was put a strict protocol so only the experienced and good enough goblins could become account managers, whom easily could handle humans. But the original method never was banned, just not used any more.

* * *

 _~ I, Harry, Patriarch of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter's, request Joark, Heir of the Tüke family of Goomdou's, to become my account manager in the employment of Gringott's Bank, my father and guide in Life under the law of mionn an bhainisteora created by Merlin Ambrosius. So mote it be. - said Harry clearly and seriously, pronouncing everything really carefully._

 _Everybody looked at him shocked. Again!_

Harry was perfectly aware of the fact what he asked of Joark. He was quite nervous about it actually. He trusted Joark and he would be happy to have him like this. But it was also clear to him, that maybe Joark will not take the risk. His father was already close to the point of throwing him out of the family and it would mean his chances were lost of marrying Marina either.

Joark looked shocked for some seconds, before he collected himself and looked just as seriously at Harry as he looked at him. They watched each other for almost half a minute before Joark glanced over to Marina. She nodded at him without hesitation, Joark smiled, nodded back, then turned back to face Harry again. He kneeled down himself, accepted the offer and they both said their own parts of the oath. After they finished and stood up, they turned towards Ragnok.

~ Now, I believe I underestimated you, Young Harry. - smiled Ragnok. - Congratulate to both of you!

~ Thank you, Master Ragnok! - said Joark and Harry together both of them bowing.

Almost everybody watched them in awe. Except Kravnuz. He looked furious.

~ JOARK GOOMDOU! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR RIGHT MIND? - shouted Kravnuz. - I'M USED TO MY DAUGHTER'S INSANE CHOICES BY NOW, BUT I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU! DID YOU THOUGHT OF WHAT YOUR FATHER WILL DO, WHEN HE FINDS THIS OUT? OR DO YOU CARE FOR MARINA AT ALL?

Harry realized who Kravnuz is. He is Marina's and Vagbi's dad. Harry already knew he works in the bank either, but they never met before. Harry looked over at Marina. She was standing beside her mum, holding hands with her and both of them looked to be close to tears. Vagbi and Drurnk stood beside each other, their hands were in fists and did their best to control themselves. By goblin traditions, going against your head of the family in public was considered unacceptable behaviour so Harry knew they will not interfere or at least try not to.

Joark sighed before answering Kravnuz.

~ You know I love her, Master Kravnuz. - whispered Joark.

~ It doesn't seem so. - continued Kravnuz on a normal voice level but it was laced with venom. - If you would love her, then you would at least try to stabilize your place in your family. You ask me every year to give my blessing on the two of you, but you are not even willing to make an attempt to assure me, that she will not end up along with you homeless.

Joark sighed again and closed his eyes. They went over this particular argument several times in the last 5 years. There wasn't anything new to say.

~ You shouldn't estrange your family from yourself like that. - whispered Harry.

He wasn't exactly sure if it was a good idea to talk right now, but he couldn't watch the pain on Joark's face and he heard them being so hurt because of Kravnuz. He hated to see his friends and family to be like this.

~ Pardon? It is Joark who is doing that, not me. - said Kravnuz, he certainly wasn't happy about Harry getting into it. - And I don't believe you understand the situation anyway so you should just stay out of it. - warned Kravnuz.

~ You are Lord Kravnuz, head of the Tüke family of Gabbu's. Your wife is Mistress Grelda, your Heir is Master Vagbi and Mistress Marina is your daughter. - said Harry pointing out everybody in the room. - Even if we never met before, I heard a lot about you from your two children, Master Joark and Master Drurnk over the years since I know them. I also heard a lot of stories about arguments between Master Joark and his father.

~ So you are aware of the situation. - reacted Kravnuz being only half surprised about this fact. - Then you should know that you have no right to say anything in the matter.

~ Harry... - whispered Joark warningly, but Harry only gave him a sad look and a shake of his head.

~ I believe I do. At least to my best knowledge a pendamp has the right to stand up to his friend in any kind of situation, even in this case. - continued Harry firmly but still in almost a whisper. - And as I know that in public a son isn't supposed to oppose, meaning neither Vagbi, nor Drurnk or Joark will go against you now... I shouldn't go against Joark either… but I can't watch the hurt and pain in either of their eyes. I just hope Dad will forgive me for this. - sighed Harry sadly but it was clear he will not change his mind about it.

Kravnuz look around at his family by blood and by choice either. Most of his anger vanished as he saw what was Harry talking about. He knew he shouldn't have lost his temper like that, especially in public, where they will not even defend themselves. He took a deep breath. They will continue this later and in private, now he only will hear out Young Harry as he will not be with them later and the kid does have the right to talk. He just realized it.

~ Alright, Young Harry. I'm listening. - said Kravnuz on a normal voice level and calmly.

~ Um… Thank you. - started Harry uncertainly.

He considered himself lucky for being given a chance, but he was quite unprepared for it. He took some seconds to collect his thoughts before trying to explain his point of view. The others listened on with curiosity. Most expected another nice speech from Harry.

~ I will explain why I believe you are estranging your family from yourself and while I mainly can stand up for Dad, in reality your whole family is affected in the big picture. So it only will be understandable if I'm talking about all of them. - started Harry as calmly as he could. He knew Kravnuz already had some quite nasty fight with his family in the matter.

~ Let's start with Mistress Grelda, your wife. She is the women you chose, whom you gave your oath to always protect her along with your children, you promised to do everything in your power to protect them, nourish them... just make them happy. - Harry gave Grelda an apologetic smile and Grelda prepared herself for she had a guess what Harry will do.

~ And that is why I'm doing what I'm doing! - interrupted Kravnuz.

~ There is no stronger love in the world than a mother's love towards her children. - continued Harry, ignoring Kravnuz. - And Mistress Grelda considers Drurnk and Dad just as much her children as Vagbi and Marina. You raised Dad almost as much as his own parents could as their service to the King requires a lot of their time. - Harry took a breath while Kravnuz looked at his wife, he knew this and hated the whole situation. - Did you ever really talked it out with Vagbi why he is refusing to going to work?

~ He just says he has more important things to do, than working. - growled Kravnuz.

~ Because he does. - answered Harry. - His most important job is to protect her mother.

~ Harry… - started Vagbi.

~ Leave him, son! - warned Grelda.

~ But Mum! - protested Vagbi and Marina together.

~ No! - Grelda's voice was firm, there was no place for argument. - Maybe its time. - she whispered.

Kravnuz wanted to argue with Harry first, but after his family's small exchange he stopped himself and looked around expectantly. He was waiting for an explanation.

~ Mistress Grelda couldn't take in everything that was going around and became so depressed and hurt, that she tried to commit suicide some 3 years ago. - whispered Harry. - Only Vagbi walking in on her saved her life. - Harry closed his eyes taking another deep breath while Kravnuz took two steps backwards from shock and the angry looks his children were giving him. - Ever since then either Vagbi, Marina, Dad or Drurnk are constantly with her. They aren't leaving her alone at all if they can help.

The four "children" were hugging Grelda. Kravnuz was kneeling on the floor still shocked. Harry continued.

~ Vagbi set aside his own life for his mother's. He only visits his own girlfriend and love when somebody else is with Mistress Grelda. They are waiting for the situation to clear up, before acting on their own relationship. The only reason Marina is still part of your family, because Dad convinced her to give him time. She already wanted to just get herself disowned from the family and pleaded Dad to do it with her. They are still home, because Dad is NOT willing to give up on you and his own dad.

Kravnuz was crying and shaking his head. He didn't want to believe it. This can't be true. He couldn't fail his family like this, but nobody denied anything.

~ And Drurnk, brother in everything but blood, is doing his best to help and support his family while ignoring his own life. - Harry paused, preparing for his next blow.

Kavnuz hid his head in his hands, sobbing. Harry felt sorry for the man, but he felt he needed a little more push to do what he should.

~ Maybe you didn't knew these informations, but you looked into your children and wife's eye every day for the last 5 years. Remember it and remember your oath to your family. Can you look into your own eyes in the mirror and still say you are right? Can politics be more important than family? Do you have the right to do this with them as the head of the family?

Harry stepped up to Kravnuz, kneeled down in front of him, took a deep breath again and continued.

~ I don't have the right to tell you how to lead your family. I only pointed out some facts to you. The choice is yours, I'm just trying to help and give you an opportunity to change your mind. - Kravnuz looked at Harry confused.

~ I, Harry, Patriarch of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter's, pendamp of Joark, Heir of the Tüke family of Goomdou's, request you to reconsider your decision about Joark's marrige proposal, Master Kravnuz. - said Harry respectfully and nervously.

After 5 years of being denied it was quite doubtful that Harry's request will change anything, but Joark deserved it. By traditions after you didn't get a father's blessing, you were not allowed to ask for it again in a year. Only a parent or pendamp has the right to stand up for you in this time frame. Harry knew that Joark's dad will do nothing, Joark himself will not be able to ask for it again for 9 more month so it left his pendamps. It meant Vagbi, Drurnk and Harry, but as the other two didn't wanted to go against Kravnuz… Or up until now, they didn't…

Drurnk walked over to Harry, put his hand on his shoulder before speaking.

~ Young Harry is right. I stayed silent long enough. Maybe I respect you as a father, Master Kravnuz, but Joark is my brother. It's time I stand up for him, we are not children anymore. I saw too much grief between all of us and it has to end. - said Drurnk seriously while kneeling down beside Harry.

~ I, Drurnk, Heir of the Tüke family of Lonthubnet's, pendamp of Joark, Heir of the Tüke family of Goomdou's, request you to reconsider your decision about Joark's marrige proposal, Master Kravnuz. - requested Drurnk, as well.

Harry just hoped the old saying of 'Strike the iron while it is hot' will work. And clearly he wasn't the only one as he felt another hand on his other shoulder. When he looked up, it was Vagbi standing beside him with resolution in his eyes.

~ Young Harry is right in my opinion, as well. I realized it years ago, that I'm fighting a lost battle in keeping our family together. I never could give up though, hoping I can win enough time for you to change your mind. - said Vagbi to his father. - But it's seems we reached the end. If you don't change your mind, then I can't see what else I can do to keep us together, but if you do give them your blessing, then maybe we can build something back up from what we had before. I hope for this to be the case. - Vagbi kneeled down on Harry's other side.

~ I, Vagbi, Heir of the Tüke family of Gabbu's, pendamp of Joark, Heir of the Tüke family of Goomdou's, request you to reconsider your decision about Joark's marrige proposal, My Lord. - Vagbi repeated his friends, as well.

Now they waited for Kravnuz to react. Marina and Grelda were holding into each other strongly, praying, Joark just stood his eyes still closed. If this doesn't work, then nothing will. But he will have some carefully selected words with Harry about what is confident informations means. Although he wasn't convinced himself that Harry didn't made the right choice… but still, they told him not to talk about these things to anybody else.

* * *

 **AN:**

Hope you like it. I would be happy to hear your opinion on recent events or on the story in whole.


	12. Chapter 11

/ Mind talk in English

\- normal talk in English

~ normal talk in Gobbledegook

/~ mind talk in Gobbledegook

 **Chapter 11**

Meanwhile goblins on the Mind Network were still talking about ideas to help Harry.

/~ This suggestion is really depending on the facts of when and who will be appointed as Young Harry's account manager…

/~ I would be sinking in shame if informations like these were told about my family and I wouldn't have a clue about them. - said in one of the oldest account manager who was in the manager's meeting.

/~ Pardon? How is this connected to anything? - asked a confused goblin.

/~ You are right. You really have to screw up to loose your family's trust like this. - reacted another account manager.

/~ Don't be hard on him. If I compare how it was to be a head of a Tüke family when I took over from my father and how it is now… Let's just say it was like a simple game in your dreams considering how it is nowadays… - sighed Ragnok.

/~ I don't like the sound of it… - said a low level goblin.

/~ On a brighter note. - continued Ragnok, not commenting on the other goblin. - Young Harry offered a mionn an bhainisteora to Master Joark, who accepted it, so Young Harry already has a new account manager.

/~ I can't believe it.

/~ Yeah, unbelievable..

/~ How many centuries came and went since the last offer like this?

/~ Master Joark is really lucky to have Young Harry, I don't know a more honourable, kind and honest human to step into the bank since I work here.

/~ So let's start planning everything again as we counted with an old account manager not with Joark, far from him… - suggested a teller clearly in awe about the news.

Upstairs Ragnok gave a warning glance to the two account manager, who commented on the events. He didn't wanted them to talk it out on the network in front of the whole bank. It was a serious family matter, not something to talk about lightly.

Kravnuz felt like he was stabbed in the hearth and somebody was turning the knife around without stopping. He couldn't move or think. He just looked in front of himself. Minutes passed before he moved. He managed to realize, that everybody was waiting for him to say something. He sat down the floor cross-legged, closed his eyes and evened out his breathing. He looked like he was meditating. After some more minutes he stood up and looked around.

~ Stand up, Gentlemen! - Kravnuz requested softly. Harry, Drurnk and Vagbi stood up and looked at Kravnuz.

~ Thank you for your wise words, Lord Harry! - said Kravnuz while bowing to him respectfully. Harry felt his cheek became red. Being called a lord, when you weren't, was a form of showing deep respect. And he was just called that by an actual lord! Harry loved how most goblins treated him according to his actions and not his age or any far-fetched belief they had of him.

Kravnuz talked to Joark, then gave his blessing on him and Marina. Marina, Joark, Vagbi, Drurnk and Grelda had a big family hug for some seconds, when Drurnk dragged Harry into it, too. They hugged each other separately, as well. Grelda told Joark that he has her blessing, too.

/~ YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE IT! - shouted Drurnk over the network.

/~ Are you trying to give us headaches? - grumbled several goblin.

/~ Joark FINALLY got Master Kravnuz's blessing! - said Drurnk ignoring the others.

/~ And how he managed this exactly? - asked somebody curiously.

/~ Young Harry told his opinion on the matter then asked Master Kravnuz himself as my pendamp. - said Joark.

/~ The world is turning upside-down today.

/~ Another shocking news like these and the human curse-breakers around me will think I finally lost my marbles. They are already looking at me funnily.

/~ This isn't a novelty.

/~ Congratulations, Master Joark! - said a tons of goblin.

/~ Thank you, everybody!

~ It seems I better postpone this meeting. I'm sure everybody has some thoughts to sort out and we can give some time to Master Joark to help Young Harry out for the day and join us in the meeting later. - announced Ragnok.

Nobody objected him and slowly left the room. Kravnuz asked Grelda to join him in his office for some talk and she agreed. Ragnok said he would like to check up on the Potter account's himself first, along with the bank's papers to get an overall picture of what they are dealing with. The other managers went to take a look on their businesses and paperworks for the day either. So Harry along with Joark, Drurnk, Vagbi and Marina went back to Joark's office.

~ Why did the goblins looked at me on the way here like I have 3 heads? - asked Harry.

~ Because Drurnk here commented the events that happened upstairs on the network. - explained Joark.

~ Hey! I had to talk out all the stress. Anyway, I don't even remember the last time when the network was so lively. - said Drurnk.

~ Last year, when Harry visited. - answered Joark without hesitation much to Harry's embarrassment.

~ Alright Gentlemen! Don't tease this young man too much. Help him to get everything done, he planned out for today and wake me up when it is time for lunch. This way I can have 3 more hours of sleep, which I really need after this morning. I used up a lot of my magic. - said Marina, while making herself some space to sleep at along the wall.

They waited for Marina to settle down, before they continued their talking.

~ So originally we started to talk about the war, which escalated into other shocking events. - stated Joark. - Did you want to talk about anything else considering this topic?

~ Yes. Give me a second. - said Harry and started to rummage trough his backpack. Once he found his to do list for the summer, he continued. - We wrote a list with Ginny about things we would like to do or at least try to do. Some considering the war, some personal interest and normal everyday things. Please, look over the list yourself and help me decide which one is okay, which one doesn't worth it or if I can pay for all of these. I know it will be not cheap if I go over with everything so I would like some advice on it.

Harry handed over the list to Joark. He took a little time to think it over before talking.

~ Basically it is a good list, although I have some question about it. - started Joark.

~ Like? - asked Harry.

~ For example, you wrote up "get ignored by the Dursley's".

~ Yeah, I want them to leave me alone and let me do what I want. What is the problem with that?

~ My only problem, that it is suggesting, that you are planning to stay there. Why? - asked Joark.

~ Dumbledore is convinced that it is the safest place for me. - grimaced Harry.

~ But you don't agree with it. - stated Vagbi.

~ He is talking about some kind of strong wards based on my mum's love and that it can only be placed on a blood relative's house. There is more than one problem with this. One: if its requires a blood relative, than it is some kind of a blood ward and if it is tied to my mum's sacrifice, than the simple fact that they hate me would make the protection collapse. Two: blood wards are really strong and I can't feel anything about it. That is disturbing me because of the amount of time I spent researching warding for the game we play with Ginny or the small methods I learnt from the Hogwarts archives... I should be able to feel the presence of the ward. - explained Harry.

~ Yes, you should. It is possible though that Dumbledore indeed put up wards like that, but they failed as you guess. We should look into it, before you make a decision about you staying there. I, for one, don't like the idea of you being around them. - said Joark.

~ And how can I do that? I can't use magic there to check on them. - asked Harry.

~ Never mind this fact. I will go out and take a look for you. - offered Vagbi.

~ That would be brilliant! - exclaimed Harry.

So they talked out some information about the general area of Privet Drive, so Vagbi can move around more easily, then he left to check up on the wards. Joark and Drurnk continued to talk about the list with Harry.

~ Let's talk about the point of "find out how much money I have". Are you serious about this? - asked Joark ridiculously.

~ Er.. Yes? - asked Harry uncertainly.

~ Are you saying Gatgoofewg never sent you your monthly statements? - asked Drurnk.

~ Um… so should I be getting them? I never got anything like this. - said Harry.

~ Drurnk, can you please go and get a copy of the last monthly statement of Vault 687 and its contract? - requested Joark.

~ Sure. - answered Drurnk and left the office. It was only Joark and Harry talking now.

~ Alright Harry. We will take a look at the numbers, but I'm perfectly sure you can buy everything you wrote out here and you still would be fine. The question is more likely if it would be worth it. - continued Joark.

~ But I wrote up some quite expensive things. - cut in Harry.

~ Okay. Let's get something clear. You are the patriarch of the wealthiest wizarding family. Even if Gatgoofewg stole regularly from you, he couldn't change this fact. Moreover, I saw the content of your trust vault and I'm sure I can estimate the numbers better than you.

~ I'm not arguing with this. - commented Harry.

~ Good. - smiled Joark.

~ So does it mean I have more than one vault, like I heard other ancient and noble families have?

~ Of course you have. And once you will be emancipated either by reaching 17 or other ways, you will get control over almost all of them. If you will take up lordship one day, than all of them will be in your full control.

~ What does it really mean?

~ Now you only have full access to you trust vault, which will became your personal vault after you turn 17. Your parents had their personal vault or vaults as I don't know if they kept it separated or used a joint one. This one will be in your control after emancipation, as well. I know there are vaults you inherited from other people, who named you as their heir.

~ Wait! What? - interrupted Harry.

~ Lot of people, who didn't left any family after the war or didn't like their family, named you as their heir and left their money to you. And quite a few of them died since the end of the war.

~ I wish people would stop treating me this. I don't want this money. Why can't they leave me to just live a peaceful life? - wished Harry.

~ I would suggest you accept the money as if you don't, then we will have to find blood relatives, who more likely from dark families or give the money over to the ministry and let them, to stole the money out to themselves.

~ Right. - grumbled Harry. - But what can I do with it? I don't need it.

~ I know this. You can find it a good place, support something you believe in, or give it over for charity. I'm sure you can come up with ideas by the time you will get control over it. I will collect these wills for you and the numbers, so you can get yourself familiar with them. But you only will be able to use it after you will be emancipated. - explained Joark patiently.

~ Okay, anything else?

~ Yes, there is the main Potter vault and the Holdings vault. These two are the ones, which you will be able to fully control if you will became a lord. Otherwise you will have restricted access to it for the rest of your life. If you would like, I can get a leaflet to you, which explains it.

~ Yes, please! - asked Harry. Why his life had to be so difficult…

 **AN:**

So the meeting is over upstairs. I know it took a long time for me to get it done, but I quite like the result of it. What do you think?


	13. Chapter 12

/ Mind talk in English

\- normal talk in English

~ normal talk in Gobbledegook

/~ mind talk in Gobbledegook

 **Chapter 12**

Harry tried to think over, what Joark said about his accounts, meanwhile Joark was just sitting silently and was talking to others on the mind network. After a couple of minutes Drurnk returned with some papers, gave it to Joark and left again without a word. Harry looked after him curiously.

~ I asked him to get some more papers. - explained Joark.

~ Okay. - said Harry. He guessed, they talked it out on the network. - So what did he already got us?

~ I have a copy of the contract of your trust vault. It says, you get money from the Main Potter Family vault every year on the 1st of January until you reach 17. That money is basically your pocket money as your education is paid yearly from the main vault, your relatives get money from there, as well, for having you…

~ WHAT?! - shouted Harry. He was livid. They dared to call him a freeloader, a burden, when they are paid for taking care of him… Harry was shouting and pacing the office for almost five minutes, when he realized that both Drurnk and Vagbi was back with them. So he sat back down, apologized, took a big breath and listened to Joark.

~ Maybe you should read over the papers for yourself later, when you really calmed down. This day is quite emotional already. - suggested Joark.

~ Alright. - sighed Harry and took the papers from Joark.

~ My only comment is that you can buy anything from your list and your trust vault will not even take a real notice about it as you practically barely spent any money over the years.

Harry took a glance at his monthly statement, before he decided he read it wrong and repeated the action. Then he shook his head and put the papers away into his backpack, he need time to process this.

~ What did you find, Vagbi? - asked Joark.

~ Nothing. I mean, I found the ward stone, but except some really weak and basic charms, it is inactive. It has the required runes for blood wards but they are fully depleted. I'm sure they went dead at least a decade ago or more. So I didn't found anything that actually would protect Harry there.

~ So he is safe from outside attacks, while nobody decides to test those wards Dumbledore is talking about but he is not safe from the inside at all. - summarized Joark.

~ Yes, so we should find him a better place to stay at. Would you like me to go back and collect his belongings? - asked Vagbi.

~ Harry?

~ Yes, please. I don't want to back there and if I don't have a reason to, than I'm certainly not going back ever again. - answered Harry firmly.

~ Brilliant decision! - said Vagbi happily and left.

Harry updated his to-do list on Joark's desk, while Joark organized the papers, what Drurnk brought in his second round. Ragnok, Kravnuz and Grelda joined them. Harry was quite confused about their presence, but waited for Joark to explain.

~ The next topic, I would like to talk with you about, is the state of your mind. - said Joark seriously.

~ What is wrong with it? - panicked Harry.

~ I recognized a strong mind block and saw several individual memory blocks. - answered Joark. - So I would like you to take a combined inheritance and ability test, which is also used for detecting blocks. - Joark put an empty piece of paper and a ritual dagger in front of Harry. - Please give 7 drops of your blood to the tester.

Harry did so. While they were waiting, Joark healed Harry's hand, then cleaned and put away the dagger. Then words started to form on the paper.

* * *

 **Inheritance and Ability Test**

 **Name** : Harry James Potter

 **Father** : James Cadius Potter

 **Mother** : Lily Angela Potter neé Evans

 **Further informations are blocked out by a Full Entity Block.**

* * *

Harry sat there with his mouth open. How can things go so good and so bad at the same morning and even so many times? Harry looked at Joark helplessly. Joark sighed.

~ I guessed the result. This is why I called the others over. This explains why aren't you growing like others in your age, why certain spells are so hard for you, why are you still doing accidental magic, which isn't normal in your age, why your bond with Ginny is so unreadable, why can't you find informations about it, etc… - listed Joark.

\- So I don't even have the chance to live. I will not even survive my next birthday. I shouldn't had get my hopes up. There never was a future for me. - whispered Harry in English, more to himself than anybody else.

\- Don't say that. Of course there is a future for you. Faith makes you fight for it, because you are a fighter and a man, who never gives up. Maybe the time is short, but I trust you. I know you can do it. - encouraged Joark.

\- What are you talking about? I thought this block can't be broken and reaching magical maturity with it means death. - said Harry with tears streaming down his cheeks. - How could I keep my promise to Ginny that I will be with her? That we have a future together, that we will have a family with children and we will love each other until we get old and move on..

\- And you WILL! - said Joark firmly. - Listen. There is only one way to brake this block, but as most humans not capable of it they calls it unbreakable. But you are not most humans…

\- I'm not special. - grimaced Harry.

\- You are! For me at least. - smiled Joark.

Harry looked down at the desk.

\- Just answer my questions. What was first? Magic or wands? - ask Joark.

\- Of course magic. - said Harry, while looking at Joark like he is an idiot.

\- And did humans used magic before wands were invented? - continued Joark calmly.

\- Of course.

\- How?

\- They had to learn to be in balance with themselves to be able to call up and use their magic properly.

\- How it changed with the invention of wands? - Joark asked another question.

\- Wands can call up our magic without knowing anything about the balance so people stopped learning about it.

\- Why?

\- Because in order to learn the balance, you have to be in a proper physical shape, which means workout and you also have to learn a lot of theory and wizards are just lazy. It is a whole lot easier to learn just the wand magic part.- Harry still doesn't understand the point, but Joark clearly wanted him to get it.

\- What happens with your magical core if you skip learning the balance part?

\- It will be bound to your wand. Every wand contains a magical core and having something like this constantly tapping into your core creates a type of dependency. Like drugs.

\- What happens if an adult wizard is separated from his wand and didn't get one for a long time?

\- After some months he will become sick. He will have withdrawal symptoms. For example most prisoners in Azkaban dies from the combined effect of dementors and being separated from their wands.

\- Is it always ends in death?

\- No. If you are strong enough you will survive and be back to normal, but the whole process is risky, painful and it also depends on the fact, that how long you used a wand.

\- How the education looked like in the 14th century in Hogwarts? When children started it and what they learned?

\- It's a time before wands existed. Children, who lived close enough, started Hogwarts at 4 as a day school. Until they reached 6, they were called unicorns as they were the small innocent ones. They learnt to read, write, count, had physical workouts and introductory subjects to different magical areas. From 7 to 10 they were called the phoenixes, whom just learnt to fly, still had a lot of mistakes, but always could stand up and try again. They learnt to reach balance with themselves and had some sorcerer training. From 11 to 17 they were called the dragons, who already could fight and they fought against everything as teenagers usually do. Hence the saying "Don't tickle the sleeping dragon". They were the ones, who received the rest of the sorcerer training and become the best members of our community. - said Harry in one breath, he really wanted to reach the actual point. Sometimes goblins ways of leading you to the answer is annoying.

\- What were unicorns taught about casting spells?

\- They mostly learnt to activate things. Like use a magical trunk, faucet or a toilet. Activate ward stones, what already had the required magic in them just needed a starting signal. Things that only needs a tap with a wand and no theoretical knowledge involved in a wands case. Although standing under the shower and setting the perfect water temperature with a tap of my hand is quite fancy. But I needed months to get it right and had to learn a lot of informations about its mechanism. Unicorns didn't learnt anything serious.

\- You are wrong in this. Can't you see? - asked Joark.

\- See what? - asked Harry partly confused but more angry.

\- Unicorns magical core isn't strong enough for casting real spells, but by learning and using this level of spells, their magical core developed faster because it was used. By the time they reached 6, it was strong enough to start balance training and casting spells. And also strong enough to stay independent if in contact with a magical focus, like a wand.

\- And where is it helping me? - asked Harry.

\- Having a wand bound to your magical core takes years. But as you and Ginny went over the "unicorn" training as you researched the old ways in Hogwarts, your magical core could stay independent. I don't believe there are any other wizard like that alive currently. Just the two of you. - said Joark proudly.

\- Okay, we are different, but I still can't see the point of why is it helping? - sighed Harry.

\- Because you have the required basics to start learning and doing what needs to be done to break your block. Most humans isn't willing to take the risk of dying, while severing their bond with their wand. They aren't willing to put the work you already put into it, to make their core strong and independent and they certainly aren't willing to put more work into it to get the block broken. Instead they just learn to live with it or simply accept dying. It is easier and don't have "if"-s in it.

\- So I can just simply learn it?

\- Oh, it will not be easy. You will have to work hard, along with Ginny, but you two have the best head start anybody had in centuries and I have faith in you and will help you with everything I can. - smiled Joark.

\- Why does Ginny have to do it either? - asked Harry confusedly.

\- Because of your bond. We don't know the full extent of it, but when you start to break the block, then your bond will start to change and can act out first and she will have to be prepared and know what you are doing exactly to help you if needed. And I thought you would appreciate company on the way.

\- Her parents don't know about us and I'm afraid they will not let Ginny do this. - said Harry dejectedly.

\- We will help you out with that. - said Kravnuz pointing on himself and Ragnok.

\- Both of us know Molly and Arthur. Just trust us in this, we will have Ginny join you in this adventure. - smiled Ragnok.

\- If you say so. I can't see how can you get Mrs. Weasley to agree to something like this, but go ahead. I will not stop you from trying. - doubted Harry.

With this Ragnok, Kravnuz and Drurnk left the office. Grelda sat down beside the wall and started reading so Harry and Joark continued to talk.

Joark explained to Harry how magical money pouches works, gave one to Harry, then explained about Gringotts credit cards and gave one to Harry, as well. They took some time talking about how Gringotts can't make debit cards as they are not capable of connecting the magical and muggle system. Although they are trying to find a way around it. Right now though they are only giving out credit cards, which are using the same muggle bank account and they are transferring the physical money out of their client's vault once a month by going over a printed list. It was ridiculous, but they couldn't find any better way, yet. Magic really wasn't compatible with electricity.

* * *

 **AN:**

Dirt, muscle pain, long days and lot more dirt again. Renovating sucks... I'm trying my best to update soon, so hold on!

How do you like the new informations?

We will start with the Burrow in the next chapter. Guess, who and how will react! Can Ragnok and Kravnuz handle the Weasley matriarch?

Also: **LOOKING FOR BETA!** Or at least somebody with more English knowledge than me to proofread my work. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 13

/ Mind talk in English

\- normal talk in English

~ normal talk in Gobbledegook

/~ mind talk in Gobbledegook

 **Chapter 13**

At the Burrow

Bill Weasley was confused. His boss floo called just seconds ago, asking if he could come over with some of his employees. What was so important, so the director himself is required to come over? Bill knew that his boss had a history of knowing his parents from the past. He remembers the times they visited the Potters and Ragnok was also there with his own family. But to his best knowledge his parents didn't meet with Ragnok since Lord Potter's death. Anyway, if it would be a social call than it wouldn't be such a surprise visit and other employees wouldn't come. Something was wrong, but Bill couldn't put a finger on it. So he just called out for his family.

\- EVERYBODY! COME DOWN, WE ARE HAVING VISITORS IN A MOMENT! - shouted Bill.

\- Who is coming? - asked Mrs. Weasley, while everybody arrived.

\- My boss and some other employees from the bank.

\- But why are they coming? - worried Mrs. Weasley.

\- I don't have the slightest clue. - said Bill.

Just as everybody settled down around the living room, the fire flared up and Director Ragnok stepped out of the fireplace. Soon two more goblins arrived after him. As they lined up beside each other Mr. Weasley stood up and stepped in front of them.

\- May your sword always serve you well... - started Mr. Weasley.

\- And your gold flow endlessly. - finished Director Ragnok, accepting Mr. Weasley's outstretched hand.

\- It was a long time, but I'm happy to see you. - said Mr. Weasley.

\- Maybe just too long, Arthur. - sighed Ragnok and stepped aside to let Kravnuz greet his client, as well.

While Ragnok greeted Mrs. Weasley and Kravnuz changed pleasantries with Mr. Weasley, Drurnk went and greeted Ginny. He did it in his native language so he can ask her to play along.

~ My day is blessed, Young Ginny. - smiled Drurnk.

~ As is mine, Master Drurnk. Is everything alright? - worried Ginny, while they hugged each other.

~ Not really, but do your best to play along with us. - requested Drurnk.

Ginny gave Durnk a serious look with a short nod and let him greet the boys. Ron and the twins met with Joark and his friends in Hogsmeade before. Ginny found it quite amusing as the rest of her family watched them with shocking faces as Drurnk high fived the twins and happily shook Ron's hand. Ragnok and Kravnuz just smiled at them.

\- Would you enlighten us about the way you got to know each other? - asked Mr. Weasley.

\- We know Drurnk, because Joark introduced him to us. - said Ron simply.

\- And who is Joark? - asked Bill.

\- He is Harry's friend from the bank and sometimes he visits Harry during the school year in Hogsmeade and his friends usually comes along. It means Drurnk here and our account manager's children, Vagbi and Marina. - explained Ginny in a little more details.

\- Did you know about it? - asked Mr. Weasley from Kravnuz.

\- I knew that my children meet up with Young Harry and his friends sometimes, but I wasn't aware of the fact that it includes your children. - answered Kravnuz.

\- The world is really small. - smiled Ragnok.

\- Yes, but please sit down for a tea if you have time. - said Mr. Weasley.

\- Thank you, Arthur, we are accepting it. - said the Director and sat down himself while Mrs. Weasley left to the kitchen.

Everybody else sat down, as well. Drurnk sat between Ginny and Fred and he turned playfully towards the young lady at his side.

\- Ginny! Guess what happened! - started Drurnk.

\- Is it connected to Harry? - asked Ron, already knowing the game the goblins like to play on children.

\- Yes.

\- Is it connected to Gringotts? - asked George.

\- Yes.

\- Is it connected to you or Vagbi or Marina? - asked Fred.

\- Yes.

\- Now, what did our little brother do again? - asked the twins together.

\- That is what you have to guess. - said Drurnk happily. Meanwhile Ginny was looking around for signs to help her and she just found one.

\- Is it connected to Master Kravnuz?

\- Yes, Ginny.

\- Is it connected to Harry being Joark's pendamp?

\- Oh, yes. - said Drurnk with a big smile.

\- YES! YES! YES! - shouted Ginny, while jumping around happily.

\- Now would you please explain it to us mere mortals? - asked Bill while Mrs. Weasley served the tea.

\- Joark and Marina are finally one step closer to being married. - Ginny looked hopefully to Kravnuz.

\- Yes, I gave them my blessing. - confirmed Kravnuz.

This sentence caused a small chaos as Ron, Fred and George started to shout and celebrate with Ginny. After they calmed down a little Ginny went to Kravnuz and gave him a hug.

~ Thank you!

\- No, I'm the one who is thanking you. Both to you and Young Harry for being there and supporting my family while I was too blind to see what I was doing to them. - answered Kravnuz to Ginny, while hugging her back.

\- Now how is this connected to Gringotts? - asked George confusedly.

\- Because that is where it happened. - laughed Ragnok. - In front of the whole group of account managers of the Ancient and Noble Houses. We were in the middle of a meeting.

\- That is so much like ickle Harrykins. - laughed Fred.

\- I'm more surprised by the fact that Ginny can talk Gobbledegook. - said Bill.

\- Joark is teaching me and Harry in his free time. - explained Ginny.

\- Both of you have a quite nice pronunciation. - praised Ragnok.

\- Thank you, Lord Ragnok.

\- I don't want to be rude and I'm happy that you visited us, Master Ragnok, but I'm really confused about it. - interrupted Mr. Weasley.

\- I will be honest, Arthur. There are more than one reason for our visit. Neither of them are happy or simple. - sighed Ragnok. - Today morning I had to find out that the goblin I trusted with managing the Potter accounts betrayed me, our Nation and Harry himself. We are over watching an execution already for today.

\- So that is why Harry was never requested by his account manager… - mumbled Ginny.

\- Yes, Young Ginny. - confirmed Ragnok.

\- But how is it connected to us? - asked Percy.

\- Not directly. If I'm right, then it was both Harry and Ginny's idea that Harry shows a memory to Joark to help us. - said Drurnk.

\- Help you with what? - asked Bill.

\- The High Council is still trying to find proof about Tom's return and can't decide what to do. Our idea was that if Harry shows his memory to Joark about what happened in the cemetery and our minister's reaction after this then Joark can go and give proof to the Council and at least they will be able to prepare and protect themselves. Not like us… - explained Ginny.

\- GINNY! I told all of you to stay out of it! You are children and you don't have anything to do with the war! You are too young for it! And the same goes for politics! - said Mrs. Weasley.

\- I agree with the fact that children should be kept away from the battlefield, Molly. Wars have to be fought by adults. - said Ragnok. - But I also believe that children should be encouraged to talk about it. Talk about what they see about it, feel about it so adults can help them deal with it. A war affects everybody and everybody has to react to it in their own way.

\- You are right, Master Ragnok. We are still trying to cope with the future that is coming soon. - sighed Mr. Weasley.

\- I understand what you mean, Arthur. But from my point of view, I'm happy that Ginny and Harry got this idea and talked to us about it. They just saved countless lives with it as time is really important in this case. - replied Ragnok.

\- It shouldn't have been them, you should have just talked with somebody else. - said Mrs. Weasley. - Any of us could have told you what happened, it shouldn't have been the children.

\- Unfortunately, Molly, it wouldn't have been enough. Talking is NOT enough. The Council never would have accepted somebody's story of the events. They don't trust humans. Even my word is not enough that they are trustworthy to make them believe it. - said Ragnok.

\- But Harry is a human too, why is he different? - asked Ron.

\- Because he didn't talk about it, he allowed a goblin to watch his memory directly from his head, where it couldn't be manipulated with and this way Joark's oath about the memory is proof that can't be dismissed by anything. And sorry for saying this Molly, but Harry is the only one who could show this memory as you weren't there with him in the cemetery and didn't see him return to a body. - explained Ragnok. - As you said it yourself, it is a political situation as well. The source of the information is critical.

\- So what will you do? I mean the goblins.. - asked George.

\- We don't know yet. We will find it out tonight. - said Drurnk. - It is up to our King and head of Houses to decide.

\- But I still don't understand why are you here. - said Fred.

\- When a human who can't control his mind lets a goblin watch memories then it is normal for the goblin to see irrelevant memories as well. We reminded Young Harry of this fact, but he still agreed to do it with Joark. That is how we found out about his account manager's betrayal. We also found out through this way that Young Harry is under some serious block. - said Drurnk.

\- WHAT! HOW? - asked several members of the Weasley family at once.

\- We can't answer the who and how question yet. We are only aware of the fact currently. - said Ragnok.

\- But we have theories of course. And as a precaution we would like to test Ginny, Ron and the twins for blocks. - said Kravnuz. - It is highly possible that the person who put blocks on Harry did the same with his friends. As an Ancient and Noble House you can have the tests made for free of charge, but we would like it to be done now if possible.

\- Sure, I'll be the first. - said Ginny.

\- Arthur? Is it alright with you? - asked Kravnuz.

\- Of course. I would like to know if they are involved in it. - said Mr. Weasley.

Kravnuz gave a nod to Drurnk, who kneeled down beside the living room table. Ginny worldlesly sat down beside him. Drurnk put an empty parchment and a dagger in front of Ginny.

\- 7 drops. - said Drurnk and Ginny nodded before giving 7 drops of blood to the parchment.

After Drurnk healed Ginny's hand and cleaned the dagger they sat silently, waiting for the test to finish.

* * *

 **Inheritance and Ability Test**

 **Name** : Ginevra Molly Weasley

 **Father** : Arthur Charles Weasley

 **Mother** : Molly Kathleen Weasley neé Prewett

 **Further information are blocked out by a Full Entity Block.**

* * *

Everybody leaned close enough to read it when they saw the words forming. Now they just sat stunned.

\- I suggest we test the boys as well before we talk it over. - said Ragnok.

So without anything really said Ron and the twins gave their blood to their respective papers.

* * *

 **Inheritance and Ability Test**

 **Name** : Ronald Arthur Weasley

 **Father** : Arthur Charles Weasley

 **Mother** : Molly Kathleen Weasley neé Prewett

 **Inheritance:**

Member of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasleys

3rd in the line for the Head Test of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasleys

 **Abilities:**

 **Information are blocked out by an Ability Block.**

* * *

 **Inheritance and Ability Test**

 **Name** : Frederick Arthur Weasley

 **Father** : Arthur Charles Weasley

 **Mother** : Molly Kathleen Weasley neé Prewett

 **Inheritance:**

Member of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasleys

2nd in the line for the Head Test of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasleys

 **Abilities:**

 **Information are blocked out by an Ability Block.**

* * *

 **Inheritance and Ability Test**

 **Name** : George Arthur Weasley

 **Father** : Arthur Charles Weasley

 **Mother** : Molly Kathleen Weasley neé Prewett

 **Inheritance:**

Member of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasleys

1st in the line for the Head Test of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasleys

 **Abilities:**

 **Information are blocked out by an Ability Block.**

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head in denial, while Mr. Weasley was livid that somebody would do this to his children.

Ragnok took a big breath. It was turning out to be a difficult summer. Finding so many members of the Ancient and Noble Houses with so serious blocks was bad. And the account manager of the Longbottoms had doubts about the Longbottom Heir. He couldn't decide if the Heir was half squib or just too shy or something else was wrong with him. After these information he will have to be checked… and today… and optimally the other heirs should be included as well…

Ragnok originally planned that they will handle the children equally so Molly will NOT fret out when he asks Ginny to be tested. Also it would have helped Molly and Arthur to see why Ginny is different from the boys and the test could have given information about the bond Harry and Ginny shares and would have made it easier to answer questions and convince them to let her go with Harry. Now they could ignore the bond part as there are a lot bigger problems present.

\- Alright. I have a suggestion to solve this situation. - started Ragnok. - I don't…

\- Solving? - interrupted Bill. - It can't be solved! Ginny will die from this block next year, when she reaches magical maturity as it can't be countered and an ability block this strong can't be fully countered either so the boys never can be themselves!

\- NO! - shouted Mrs. Weasley while she hugged Ginny to herself and in a long time Ginny was happy for her mother to be this protective of her as she needed it now.

\- WILLIAM! Hear me out! - ordered Ragnok. For some seconds Bill wanted to argue but decided against it and sat back on the couch. - So as I started to say. I don't believe you ever did something so hard in your life but I'm willing to give you a chance. William for your information, an Entity Block can be fully broken and the same goes for ability blocks.

\- How? - asked Bill disbelievingly.

\- The reason that breaking an ability block is never fully successful because the participant doesn't have the required knowledge. But it can be earned. Normally we never suggest this way to our clients because they are usually barely working together with us even for their own good. But seeing your siblings interacting with Master Drurnk like this, I can believe if they put their mind to it and do the hard work it requires then they will be able to fully recover. - explained Ragnok.

\- I can't believe it. - said Percy.

\- What exactly can you not believe? - asked Kravnuz softly.

\- As I know, a lot of people die from entity blocks or become disabled in some way from ability blocks. I can't believe nobody ever fulfilled the requirements and was willing to learn the needed knowledge. - said Percy.

\- Alright. I will tell you two fact that already puts out 80% of our clients. Firstly, as of right now there is no known human who is aware of the required knowledge so it can only be taught by goblins. Secondly, you have to learn some basic goblin magic in the process. Which shouldn't be the problem as every human, who is capable of using a wand is also capable of using basic goblin magic. The problem is that for doing so, they have to accept the fact that we are not so different and they are not superior to us. The sad truth is that around 80% of our clients can't fulfill these requirements. - explained Ragnok.

\- And what about the rest? - asked Bill.

\- As I said, it requires hard work. I mean both physically, magically and mentally. For an adult it can't be done under 2 years of daily and hard work. Most can't or won't give up their life for so long and it is quite dangerous as well. So they choose to try and live a peaceful and simple life, restraining themselves. - continued Ragnok.

\- 2 Years? - asked Ron incredulously.

\- Yes. For teenagers it is around a year or a year and a half. Depend on the child in question and while painful it is not dangerous. From this point the twins count as teenagers as well as the two of you. - answered Ragnok.

\- But they have to go to school in September! - said Mrs. Weasley.

\- I'm afraid that they will have to choose between postponing their education and saving their own lives or going back to school but dying anytime. - sighed Kravnuz.

\- Of course they life is more important. - said Mr. Weasley firmly.

\- But where would we learn that if not in school? - asked Ron.

\- As I said, it only can be learnt from goblins. - repeated Ragnok.

\- So is it Gringotts then? - asked Fred.

\- No. We don't have the necessary teachers for you. We are a bank not a school. - said Ragnok.

\- So we should go to a goblin school on the territory of the Goblin Nation. - said Ginny.

\- Exactly. - said Drurnk.

\- And how will they do that? - asked Bill. - You can't just walk through the borders.

\- Me and Ron can cross it if Lord Kravnuz or Lord Ragnok gives permission. - said Ginny. - The question is if they are willing to do so. For Fred and George they need the King's permission to cross the borders.

\- Why is it so that you can go just like this? - asked Bill.

\- Because they are underaged and children aren't considered a threat by our laws while a goblin adult is with them. - said Drurnk.

\- But Ginny didn't mentioned you on her list and you are an adult too. - said Ron.

\- Yes, but depending on the child's age different status is required. I could take a child under 11 over our borders, but I'm not high enough in rank to take Ginny or you. - answered Drurnk.

\- So let me summarize it. - started Ragnok. - Me and Kravnuz can take Ron and Ginny with us, but as Lords we can get a waiver for the twins as well if we take responsibility for them in front of our King.

\- I can easily take it as I'm also your account manager and by the ancient laws an account manager is responsible for his client's family as I'm responsible for the money you are living from. - interrupted Kravnuz.

\- And would you do this for us? - asked George.

\- This would mean that you would be considered as honored members of my family. Would you be willing to look at me like the head of your family and listen to me while you are with us? - asked back Kravnuz seriously.

\- I would be honored to do so. - exclaimed Ginny while extracting herself from her mother's embrace.

\- Thank you, Young Ginny. - said Kravnuz.

\- I would be honored to do so too, but when we have to leave? Can we say goodbye to our friends? - asked Ron.

\- Thank you, Young Ron. The best would be if we could leave today as I can't tell you what the Council will vote on and what options we will have tomorrow. But of course you can say goodbye to your friends if we can contact them today. - said Kravnuz.

\- I only would like to talk to Harry and Hermione. - said Ron.

\- But Harry is coming with us, doesn't he? - asked Ginny.

\- Yes, he is coming as he has serious blocks on him as well. - replied Ragnok.

\- Umm… Lord Ragnok?

\- Yes, Young Ginny?

\- I believe you should test Hermione as well. She is really close friend with Harry and Ron. The three of them often called as the Golden Trio in the school as they are always together and if we have blocks like that than she can have them too.

\- I agree. - said Drurnk.

\- Alright. We will do so. - agreed Ragnok.

\- But back to the question, we would be honored to be part of your family as well Lord Kravnuz. - said Fred.

\- But we have a friend who lives in an abusive magical family and with another friend the 3 of us protects her. If we leave now then our friend will not be able to protect her alone. - said George.

\- You never talked about it before! - said Mrs. Weasley surprised.

\- Because you can't do anything about it. She leaves in a magical family so she can't be taken from there… - started Fred.

\- And her father considers our family blood traitors so its for the best if nobody really knows about our involvement. She would be just punished for even looking at us. - finished George sadly.

\- How old is she? - asked Ragnok.

\- 16, will be 17 on the 5th of July. - answered George. Ragnok and Kravnuz shared a look.

\- Why? - asked Fred.

\- Would she be willing to turn her back on her family if given the chance? - asked Kravnuz.

\- Without thinking. - said George instantly.

\- And would she be willing to tag along with you? And of course your other friend as well if he or she is willing. - asked Ragnok.

\- Definitely. - said Fred. - And it is a She. The girls are best friends, although they have to hide it.

\- Alright. Arthur, Molly? You didn't really said anything since we saw the tests results. - said Ragnok, while turning to the parents.

\- Would it mean they would leave for such a long time? - asked Mrs. Weasley.

\- Unfortunately yes, Molly. - sighed Ragnok.

\- It's better this way Molly dear. - said Mr. Weasley. - I know we will miss them dearly. But I know they will be in good hands and will be safer there than here in the current situation. And of course beside the fact that they will be healed they will also learn a lot of things, that a lot of people just dreaming of.

\- I know, I just don't like them being away for so long. - mumbled Mrs. Weasley.

\- Think of it as a longer school year, dear. - said Mr. Weasley.

\- I will try, but they just arrived back yesterday!

\- I know, but we will be alright. - said Mr. Weasley comfortingly to his wife then turned to Ragnok. - What can we help with or have to do to help our children?

\- Molly can you please make sure your children have everything packed? They only need their personal and current school stuff.

\- Of course, Lord Ragnok.

\- Drurnk, do you think you can handle the situation with Young Hermione?

\- Naturally, Lord Ragnok. I know her personally.

\- Brilliant. Lord Kravnuz, can I trust you with the two mysterious Lady for the twins and visiting our King for the 4 waiver?

\- Yes, Lord Ragnok.

\- William, you are responsible to take your siblings to the bank by 12 and be sure they had lunch before it as we will have a busy schedule and I don't think that we will be able to eat before dinner.

\- Yes, Lord Ragnok.

\- But it is only 2 hours away! - said Mrs. Weasley.

Ragnok swore at that in Gobbledegook. He stood up and turned to Arthur.

\- I really have to leave to finish everything. Sorry for the bad news we brought and for the consequences as well.

\- Never mind it, Lord Ragnok. I'm more like thankful for you for caring enough to come and help us this way. It wasn't you who cursed them. - said Mr. Weasley and held out his hand to Ragnok.

With this they exchanged pleasantries and everybody went to do their part of the task at hand. Ragnok and Drurnk flood out, Kravnuz exchanged some words with the twins before going himself. Mrs. Weasley started to order everybody around to what they are supposed to pack and help with and she started on lunch.

* * *

 **AN:**

Hi! Sorry for the long delay.

The good news is that I survived that we moved to a new home. Hopefully it also means that I will have more time.

The bad news is that everything is still in boxes and it is frustrating when you can't find your things even after going over tons of boxes…


	15. Chapter 14

/ Mind talk in English

\- normal talk in English

~ normal talk in Gobbledegook

/~ mind talk in Gobbledegook

 **Chapter 14**

 _In Gringotts_

/~ Lord Ragnok is back. - said Ragnok, notifying his staff.

/~ Is everything alright, our Lord? - asked a teller.

/~ No. Four more members of the Ancient and Noble Houses was found with serious blocks. - sighed Ragnok.

/~ Outrage!

/~ Who would do something like this?

….. (some more similar opinions and questions)

/~ SILENCE! - ordered Ragnok.

/~ Heir Joark! Inform Young Harry that Young Ginny, Ronald, Frederick and George are all accompanying him.

/~ Yes, Lord Ragnok.

/~ Lord Sliobzukx! Get Young Neville tested. I'm worried that your fears maybe indicates more harm to the Heirs.

/~ Yes, Lord Ragnok. - answered the account manager of the Longbottom family.

/~ Thanks, Lord Sliobzukx! Just so you know, me and Lord Kravnuz are taking Young Harry and the Weasley children with us to our home and will take care of them, so their blocks can be broken. And we are doing so today, before the Council meeting.

/~ This is meant to be a hint? - asked Lord Sliobzukx.

/~ Just a suggestion. So you know what we are doing and can join if you wish to help and the young heir needs it. - explained Ragnok. He knew, what they are doing is unusual or at least it wasn't done in centuries, but it is necessary now. He knows they will be frowned upon by certain families, but he doesn't care currently. He is doing the right thing.

/~ Noted, Lord Ragnok. I'm off to find Heir Longbottom.

/~ Right. Lord Wrygdelb! Do you think it is possible to test Heir Malfoy somehow?

/~ With Lord Malfoy? I doubt it. Knowing him I rather keep this information a secret as I can imagine him being behind something like this. You should find the culprit before we let him know about it. - answered Lord Wrygdelb.

/~ Yes, I believe you are right, but we still should do something about the young Heir. The Malfoy family is going too far in the wrong direction. - sighed Ragnok.

/~ If my instincts are good, than the young Heir doesn't really like to follow his father. If we really want to do something, then we should do something about helping him over to the other side.

/~ And how we should go about it? - asked Ragnok.

/~ If we play dangerously anyway, than at least lets do it properly. I'm going to talk with Lord Malfoy. I will be back by our bank meeting.

/~ What exactly are you doing, Lord Wrygdelb? - asked Ragnok, but he never got a response to this question.

/~ He just left the bank. - said a guard.

/~ I hope he knows what he is doing. - sighed Ragnok. - I'm going out to the Bones family, I already talked it out with their account manager. See you later.

/~ May the Gods bless your Heart and Sword, Lord Ragnok. - wished Joark. - I'm off myself, taking Young Harry for a shopping trip. I will stay on the network while we are close enough to the bank, but I don't know how long I will be able to keep it up.

Joark talked over Harry's to-do list with him and decided that it will be a lot faster if he helps him get his shopping done. So together they left the bank and visited the shops in the Alley.

Their list was the following:

 _Buy materials for training_

 _Go to the optometrics to check prescription_

 _Go clothes shopping_

 _Get a wand holster and repair kit (To Harry and friends as well)_

 _Get a trunk with safety on it and possible multi compartment_

 _Treats for Hedwig_

 _Get stationaries_

 _Restock potion kit_

 _Look over old books at Flourish & Botts_

 _Get new watch_

From the whole list Harry liked the trunk shopping part the best. Here Harry found out that his Dad ordered an extravagant trunk for himself but never got a chance to pick it up. The shopkeeper considered it as his masterpiece, he even updated it as the years went on. He was more than happy to finally hand it over to a new owner.

Although he was quite worried about it, but in the end he liked the optometrics too. He found out that some years ago they found a way to fully heal the type of nearsightedness he had. The process was a little painful, but worth it! Harry didn't need to hide his beautiful eyes anymore. At least that was how the healer worded it. Harry simply enjoyed seeing better than ever before.

The only part they didn't left time for was Flourish and Botts. Joark didn't mind it as much, Harry will have a lot of books to learn from anyway. Instead they returned to Gringotts and went down to visit the Holding Vault of the Potter family. Harry was just looking around. He found his parents school trunks with their diaries in them. He spent most of their time there looking into them while Joark collected various things for him. Harry didn't even know how Joark knew where and what he can find or what Harry needs, but he seemed totally confident so Harry left it to him. Soon Joark ordered Harry to put a pile away into his new trunk, a pile bigger than Harry. Harry looked confusedly at Joark. He never even owned this many things, why he would need ALL of them now? But Joark just gave him a look that made Harry obey. He also packed his parents trunks to continue looking over them later.

After this they went for a quick lunch to the canteen before the bank meeting.

* * *

 _At the Grangers_

Drurnk, disguised as a human, knocked on the Grangers door with a heavy sigh. Today wasn't turning out to be good and he knew it will just turn worse, he could feel it in the air. Children shouldn't be placed in situations like these. But as the door opened, he turned his concentration back to his current task at hand.

\- Good morning, Mr. Granger, I assume. - started Drurnk.

\- Good morning! Yes, it is me. What can I help you with? - answered Mr. Granger.

\- I'm a goblin from Gringotts, only disguised because of the Statue of Secrecy. My name is Drurnk and I would like to have some words with your family if I may come in. - replied Drurnk politely.

\- Come in. - said Mr. Granger and let Drurnk into the house. - Hermione, Jane! Can you please join me and our guest in the living room?

\- Who is it, love? - asked Mrs. Granger.

\- He says he is a goblin in disguise from the wizarding bank. - said Mr. Granger confusedly.

\- But why they would be here? - asked Hermione.

\- Because I have some important news to talk out with you, Young Hermione. - answered Drurnk himself. Hermione stopped in her steps and looked at him.

\- Drurnk?

\- Yes, it is me. May I turn off the enchantments?

\- Of course. - said Hermion and as Drurnk changed back to himself, she went and hugged him. - Why are you here?

\- Let's sit down and I will explain.

Everybody sat down and Mrs. Granger served tea, while Hermione explained to her parents, how exactly she knows Drurnk.

\- Ok, I understand your involvement with Hermione and her friends. I'm thankful that they have others to count on as well. Now could you please tell us the reason for your sudden visit? - said Mr. Granger.

\- Yes, of course. Some days ago Joark got a letter from Harry that he will visit us today in the bank. It all started out as his annual visit. He comes in the beginning of the summer holiday every year. - explained Drurnk. - During this visit we found out that his account manager betrayed him and us as a Nation as well.

\- What do you mean by betraying? - asked Mrs. Granger.

\- He stole money from both Harry and the bank. He failed to fulfill his other duties. He bullied and neglected his wife and children. He failed to look after Harry as his account manager and as he was supposed to do. He failed as a member of our High Council, as one of our Leaders. - sighed Drurnk.

\- He will be brought to court, right? - asked Hermione.

\- He was proven to be a dark magic user and thus lost all of his rights by our laws and he was already killed. - exclaimed Drurnk.

\- Pardon? - asked a shocked Mr. Granger.

Drurnk started to explain everything, so even Hermione muggle parents can understand and at least accept it. He also explained the other morning events. They, of course, agreed to test Hermione and it didn't improve Drurnk's mood. She was found to be under blocks, something even the test couldn't name. So she started packing herself to join the others in the bank.

While Drurnk waited, he tried to put his finger on something. He was sure Hermione's parents were hiding something. They were not entirely truthful. Hermione's test barely could show her name and her parents know something about it. But Drurnk was sure they are muggles and were honestly confused with some things during his explanation where magical people wouldn't have been. Another mystery to solve...

* * *

 _At the Longbottoms_

Sliobzukx decided to simply floo over to Longbottom Manor. He was quite confident that he will find Lady Longbottom home. She always complains about having to check over Heir Longbottom's trunk because he constantly loses his belongings. Sure enough as soon as he arrived, he found Lady Longbottom, Heir Longbottom and Mr. Moody sitting around and drinking tea. At least the adults did. Heir Longbottom was just sitting around with an embarrassed face.

\- My apologize, Lady Longbottom. There was some serious events in the bank and we have to talk about it. I hope you and Heir Longbottom can save some time for me now. - started Sliobzukx.

\- Of course, Stormblood. Can you forgive us, Alastor? - asked Lady Longbottom.

\- Certainly, Augusta. Call me next time, when you have lost items to find. - smirked the ex-Auror at Heir Longbottom, then flooed out.

\- I'm listening, Stormblood. What can be so important that you need both of us all of a sudden? You never came here before.

\- To simply put it: 5 members of Ancient and Noble Houses were found with serious blocks on them.

\- THIS IS UNHEARD OF! OUTRAGEOUS! - shouted Lady Longbottom.

\- We don't have information on the culprit yet, but we are worried that other heirs could be affected, as well. - continued Sliobzukx without reacting to Lady Longbottom.

\- You mean Neville? - asked Lady Longbottom disbelievingly.

\- That is what I would like to check, if you agree.

\- Of course I agree! Neville!

\- Yes, Gran?

\- Let Stormblood check you.

\- Yes, Gran.

Neville's test showed out an Entity Block like it did for Harry and Ginny. First Sliobzukx gave up on Neville, but after Neville asked if this was the reason why he couldn't use his father's wand, Sliobzukx realized that Neville never bonded properly with a wand. So maybe, just maybe he has a chance to live. The questions are if Sliobzukx is willing to go along with the consequences it means and could Neville put the work into it and stay alive?

In the end Sliobzukx decided to give him a chance.

* * *

 **AN:**

I draw a simple illustration, so you can keep up with important human/goblin names and their family relations. You even can edit it and make it nicer if you want. I have the original separately. :)

Although I believe you need a google account and authorize it to use draw dot io for this.

Anyway, the url if you are interested:

drive dot google dot com /file/d/17iZo5GPzTcBEbfCKCtOwE1Y6VPDzJ0MU


End file.
